Total Drama Hetalia
by francis-lover
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si todas las naciones participaran en un reality show donde deberan vivir juntos en una casa y cumplir los mas locos desafios? ¿que pasaria si surgen nuevas relaciones, amistades y enemistades? pues la madre del caos absoluto... y este fic
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Hetalia

**Disclaimer:** ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso con propósitos de entretenimiento. Y juro por dios que no he visto total drama island ni total drama action ni nada de eso e e

Primera persona: Feliciano/Italia del Norte

Había amanecido hace poco, y sentía los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana de mi habitación, iluminándola un poco más cada vez puesto que siempre dormía con las ventanas abiertas. Tenía ganas de pedirle al sol que no fuera malito conmigo y me dejara dormir, pero por más que trataba el sol no me hacía caso jamás. Estiré los brazos esperando encontrarme aquella fuente natural de calor que me había acompañado toda la noche, para solo tantear las sabanas calientes y vacías, impecables eso si porque doitsu nunca se paraba de la cama sin dejarla arreglada. Incluso en algunas mañanas sentía que me miraba y suspiraba, porque no había forma conocida por este mundo de que me levantara a una hora decente, y eso lo lamentaba porque me habría gustado hacerle el desayuno aunque fuera una vez…

—¡Feliciano despierta el desayuno está listo!

Abrí los ojos para variar, sonriendo mientras reconocía cada una de las cosas que me rodeaban, saliendo de mis sueños: las cortinas que había puesto la primavera pasada para que la habitación se viera bonita, el armario de roble que me había regalado Ludwig para que guardara mi ropa. El agujero en la pared que se hizo cuando mi Fratello me tiró desde la sala ya ni recordaba porque, y el televisor que había mandado a poner para tener algo que ver por las noches, aunque se volvía un entretenimiento secundario cuando tenía toda la noche por delante con el alemán y creatividad suficiente para hacerle feliz en más de 500 formas diferentes…

—Vee

Algo soñoliento aún olí el aroma de unas tortillas de papas recién hechas, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Doitsu aparecería por la puerta reclamando mi presencia en la mesa, pero sentía ganas de hacer algo diferente y para variar encender la tv, así que busqué el control y medio dormido lo encendí en un canal cualquiera en el que apareció una propaganda de lo que parecía ser un reality show con una chica de cabello negro anunciándose en unas letras brillantes de colores que se llevaron toda mi atención " ¡el famoso concurso total drama hetalia, con representantes de los diferentes países será llevado a cabo hoy en suiza! ¡16 representantes de los países de todo el mundo vivirán juntos en esta casa observados por las cámaras y cumplirán retos locos para demostrar quién es el más fuerte! Al final del concurso solo una nación quedará en pie, y será el ganador o ganadora de mil millones de dólares, disponer de uno de los perdedores como desee y un deseo único e irrepe…" no pude saber que decía porque Ludwig me había quitado el remoto, suspirando al verme con la mirada perdida en el aparato, como perdido en los alucinógenos colores brillantes del comercial

— no veas la televisión desde tan temprano, el desayuno se te enfriará

— es que vee, había un comercial en televisión, va a haber un programa de televisión, ¿no quieres concursar conmigo? ¡Nos divertiremos juntos!

Me colgué de su brazo como siempre que quería atención, de forma afectuosa, y dando saltitos entusiastas mientras repetía mil veces la idea del concurso, cambiándola cada vez hasta que resultó un trabalenguas imposible de descifrar que tenía algo que ver con un gato, una casa en ruinas y mil millones de esclavos. Luego de un rato parecía que había olvidado por completo el asunto del reality show, mientras me dedicaba a comer la tortilla de papas que me hizo Ludwig, balanceando las piernas y tarareando con una sonrisa en mi rostro, sonrojándome ligeramente al sentir que mi compañero sonreía un poco más siempre que me veía animado…

—Te ha quedado bastante bueno Doitsu, cada día te salen mejor los desayunos… a este paso me dejaras atrás vee

Le dije con una mueca juguetona, acostumbrado a comer los desayunos que me preparaba por la imposibilidad de que saliera de la cama antes de él, sin importar cuánto me empecinara en decirle que era su culpa por ser tan calientito y hacerme difícil el abrir los ojos demasiado temprano. Eso sí de una forma u otra siempre preparaba el almuerzo, la cena y cualquier cosa en el medio, después de todo debía honrar la cocina italiana y a Ludwig le encantaba cada vez que yo cocinaba para él. Me distraje cuando escuché el sonido del papel cayendo en el suelo, y vi unos sobres de papel amarillo deslizándose por el buzón del correo. Me paré de la mesa cuando acabé de comer, y tomé las cartas escritas en una caligrafía extraña y que parecían invitaciones, con mi nombre y el de Ludwig escritos en ellas.

"Esta cordialmente invitado a participar en Total Drama Hetalia y tener la oportunidad única y especial de ganar mil millones de dólares, la oportunidad de disponer de uno de los perdedores y un deseo sin límites…

¡Lo esperamos!"

Ne, ne doitsu ¿a que no adivinaaaas?

* * *

Primera persona: Ivan/Rusia

Frío. No un frío relajado, o uno que se siente como el producto de un viento helado, ni uno apacible y tranquilo que se iría por si solo a las primeras horas de la mañana, sino un frío duro, implacable que no cesaba en ningún momento, sino que más bien crecía gradualmente, lo suficientemente árido como para hacer que las personas sensibles sufrieran de dolor. Pero cuando has vivido años en el mismo frío, deja de lastimarte se convierte en una parte de ti tan fundamental como cualquier otra. Te acostumbras al frío, te vuelves uno con él y… desapareces. Lo que no evitaba que cada mañana tuviera unos minutos de indecisión entre abandonar mi cama cálida, y reconfortante para salir a darme una ducha matutina. Remoloneé un poco, aferrado a los más de diez cobertores y mantas para luego suspirar y finalmente salir de la cama, entrando al baño, y abriendo el agua caliente, que bajó por mi pecho desnudo, calentándome un poco. Normalmente me habría ido a "jugar" con Toris estirándolo por gusto a ver si crecía mas, o poniéndole la mano en la cabeza a Raivis un buen rato confirmando una teoría que tenía desde hace un tiempo: que si seguía presionándolo no crecería jamás. De hecho si tenía suerte era probable que no solo impidiera su crecimiento sino que lo hiciera encoger, bastante improbable pero divertido de imaginar. Pero este día no podía dedicarme a ninguna de mis "diversiones" porque mis hermanas habían venido a visitarme, ambas al parecer para darme una noticia o algo como eso. No estaba muy seguro de que querían pero siempre me gustaba tenerlas en casa… me gusta… en serio…

Demonios me había deprimido de nuevo. Prolongué el baño tanto como pude, evitando bajar a la sala, y cuando estuve listo me vestí con mi ropa habitual, sonriendo al espejo cuando me puse la bufanda que me había regalado mi hermana mayor, un tanto más tranquilo de lo normal, y bajé a la sala donde Belarus y Ucrania me esperaban con el desayuno servido, aunque no veía a Toris, Raivis o Latvis por ningún lado, lo que me hizo pensar que quizás estarían escondiéndose de mí, lo que me disgustaba, porque me arruinaban todos los "juegos" que tenía preparado para pasar el rato con ellos

—Ne Russia-chan ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de mi hermana mayor me distrajo brevemente de mis pensamientos, dándome cuenta de que probablemente estaba algo abstraído en ellos, y que eso había hecho que me viera serio o distante. Le correspondí con una sonrisa amplia pero no necesariamente sincera al menos para calmarla un poco. Belarús estaba ahí también con un semblante de lo más serio y mirándome hasta que creí que trataba de perforarme la cabeza con los ojos para saber si estaba en verdad bien, asustándome un poco. De verdad que mi hermanita era escalofriante, en especial cuando de acosarme se trataba, y no me sorprendió mucho que ella fuera la siguiente en hablar

—Nos han llegado unas invitaciones ¿no has recibido la tuya Ivan?

Las dos tenían unos sobres idénticos en sus manos, lo que me intrigó un poco, aunque esa breve atención por los sobres idénticos se vio interrumpida al darme cuenta de que Raivis no me había dado el correo cuando había despertado, lo que me daba una excusa bastante buena para darle una reprimenda y animarme un poco el día. Les correspondí a mis hermanas con una sonrisa más que por costumbre que por otra cosa, para mantenerlas tranquilas acerca de mi estado anímico. Por experiencia propia sabía que lo que muestra una persona muy pocas veces tiene que ver con lo que ocurre debajo de la superficie, y yo era el vivo ejemplo de ello.

—Raivis, esta mañana no me has traido el correo ¿da?

Dije en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que el pequeño tembloroso saliera de la cocina, trayendo un enorme fajo de cartas que podían clasificarse en grupos con tan solo mirarlas: Cartas de Prussia, amenazas de muerte y amenazas de muerte de Prussia. Pero un sobre destacó de entre el resto, de papel amarillo y grueso, idéntico a los que tenían mis hermanas, así que lo tome dejando de un lado el resto del correo inútil, no sin antes poner una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño tembloroso, aprisionándolo hacia abajo mientras le sonreía para que captara el mensaje, con una alegría casi infantil al sentirle temblar por tan poca cosa, balanceando mi dedo enfrente de su rostro, una vez por cada palabra que decía

— Seras buen niño y no volveras a olvidar traerme el correo ¿da?

— S-si señor Rusia— temblaba tanto que casi me daba lástima hacerle eso, CASI.

— Buen chico

Le deje irse corriendo con los otros dos, y abrí el sobre, volviendo a la mesa del comedor con mis hermanas que parecían esperar algún tipo de reacción de mi parte, excepto por Natasha que estaba taladrándome con la mirada por puro gusto, poniéndome algo nervioso. Parecía una invitación para uno de esos programas de televisión donde la gente va a hacer el ridículo, pero tenía premios bastante… prometedores, especialmente el deseo y el disponer de uno de los perdedores, mucho más atractivos para mí que el dinero por mucho que fuera. Un deseo…sonaba bastante tentador, aunque no tenía idea de los límites de ese deseo

Si ganamos este concurso estúpido todos serian contigo Iván… como quieres ¿no?

La mirada de Natasha al decir eso era extraña, una mezcla de nostálgica tristeza y felicidad que no veía en su rostro desde hace años… así que todos se volverían uno conmigo, un mapa enorme donde solo diría "Rusia" por todos lados, las reuniones celebrándose en mi casa por el resto de la eternidad, todos bajo mi dominio, rindiéndome cuentas de cualquier cosa… pensamiento que me arrancó una sonrisa amplia, con tan solo imaginar que estaba a unos pocos pasos de distancia de mi sueño, solo con ganar el estúpido concurso, y lo tendría… todos serian uno con Rusia. Natasha estaba sonriendo como adivinándome los pensamientos, lo que de nuevo me causo escalofríos, por lo que distraje mi atención a Katyusha, que miraba para todos lados como una niña que hace travesuras pero tiene miedo de que la atrapen, todo eso acompañado del "boing" de sus pechos

—Tienen invitaciones ¿van a participar ustedes también?

— Salir en televisión me pone nerviosa pero… quiero apoyar a Rusia-chan, y si gano podre pagarte todo lo que debo

Aún estaba nerviosa, pero el que quisiera entrar solo para ayudarme a pesar de lo penosa que era, me alegró un poco…

—Si nosotros entramos y te apoyamos tienes tres veces más posibilidades de conseguir tu objetivo ¿no lo crees? Llámalo una alianza.

—Me gusta… bastante…— En un gesto espontaneo, tomé de las manos a mis hermanas, y les sonreí con sinceridad como cuando éramos más pequeños y estábamos todo el tiempo juntos…

Ganaría y haría realidad mi deseo

* * *

Primera persona: Alfred /Estados Unidos

El despertador empezó a sonar ruidosamente al lado de mi cama, medio ahogado entre un par de bóxers, unas medias, el envoltorio de una hamburguesa del mcdonalds y mi peluche de elmo, que cada segundo corría peligro a manos de mi Arthur que dormía tranquilamente a mi lado frunciendo el ceño por el incesante sonido, como si me regañara hasta con los ojos cerrados. Me estire descuidadamente, y trate de que dejara de sonar pero no paraba y estaba volviéndose en algo muy frustrante. Quería volver a los brazos de Arthur, acurrucarme en ellos, y escucharle hablar de sus haditas imaginarias y de que mi elmo lo miraba fijamente por la noche. Pero el despertador seguía quejándose, hasta que lo agarré y lo tiré por la ventana, escuchando un grito y las llantas de un auto frenando violentamente

— ¡No se quería callar lo siento!

Grité por la ventana, mientras me volteaba a ver al inglés en mi cama, profundamente dormido, musitando algo de sus haditas imaginarias. Definitivamente tenía el sueño como una roca y eso era mucho viniendo de mi, que podía quedarme dormido hasta el día del juicio final, si no fuera por Arthur, que se dedicaba a hacerme cariños hasta que abriera los ojos… y si eso no funcionaba me echaba a patadas de la cama. En silencio, me paré de puntillas, cubriéndolo con una manta para poder correr a la cocina y hacerle el desayuno antes de que abriera los ojos y se ofreciera a hacerlo él. No quería pasar otra semana como la anterior dejando mis tripas en el baño mientras el inglés me miraba haciéndose el ofendido y diciendo que no tenía estomago para la buena cocina. Así que se había convertido en una clase de ritual para mí despertar antes que él y cocinar antes de que pudiera decirme nada, además de que por mucho que lo dijera mi comida no era tan mala, al menos no como Arthur la pintaba diciendo que era comida de campesino solo para hacerme rabiar.

Empecé a preparar unos huevos fritos con panqueques, pan tostado con mermelada y mantequilla, leche caliente, tocino frito con champiñones, tomates fritos y por algún motivo jugo de naranja así Arthur me viniera con el cuento de que no comía sino tragaba, y que tenía un agujero sin fondo en vez de estomago, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un niño de pelo corto, lentes y un oso enorme en sus brazos que se me hacia extrañamente familiar… aparte de el hecho de que tenía las llaves de mi casa

—Disculpa ¿Quién eres y de donde sacaste las llaves de mi casa?

—Soy Canadá…

— ¿Quién?

—Tu hermano…

El niño se sentó en la mesa con tres sobres de papel amarillo, mirando el desayuno, el oso en sus brazos y a mí, sonrojándose como si le diera pena verme en ropa interior, unos bóxers algo apretados con mi bandera en ellos, a lo que me reí un poco, disfrutando de la pena ajena por algún motivo, quizás porque yo no sentía pena alguna lo que me hacía grato verla en otros. Estaba aún soñoliento así que no recordaba al chico que se llamaba… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?, pero parecía simpático así que le serví un poco de todo lo que había hecho para Arthur, mientras le escuchaba despertar en la habitación contigua

—Es demasiada comida me sentará mal al estomago…

—No te preocupes es 100% comida americana nada de eso puede sentarte mal y menos si lo hice yo

Le sonreí, hasta que el chico suspiró y empezó a comer como sin decirse a decirme a que se suponía que había venido, no es que importara mucho. Mientras escuchaba a Arthur, lavarse los dientes y el rostro, lanzando una maldición por haber tropezado con lo que parecía chicle, así que probablemente estaría de mal humor. Hace algún tiempo había empezado a escuchar música a inglesa por referencia a Arthur, y había encontrado una canción que me gustó tanto que compré el Cd para ponerla todas las mañanas y ponerle de buen humor. La razón de que siempre le hiciera sonreír es que esa canción me hacía pensar en el…

*And if a double-Decker Bus

Crashes into us

To die by your side

Is such a heavenly way to die

And if a ten-ton truck

Kills the both of us

To die by your side

Well the pleasure the privilege is mine

El inglés apareció por la puerta de la cocina, con cara de querer gritarme o al menos putearme la madre, pero cuando escuchó lo que había puesto se detuvo en el aire, como si se lo pensara mejor y al final suspiró derrotado y sonrió a medias su forma de decirme "vale, has ganado esta pero no correrás con suerte la próxima vez" le hice una mueca juguetona y le serví antes de que pudiera quejarse de que con lo que preparaba yo de desayuno podían comer al menos diez personas, y me senté con él y el niño del oso, aprovechando el momento de intimidad para robarle un beso en los labios, mientras la canción seguía sonando por la radio

TAKE ME OUT TONIGHT  
OH, TAKE ME ANYWHERE, I DONT CARE  
I DONT CARE, I DONT CARE  
DRIVING IN YOUR CAR  
I NEVER NEVER WANT TO GO HOME  
BECAUSE I HAVENT GOT ONE, DA ...  
OH, I HAVENT GOT ONE

—Esto… vine para decirles de una invitación que me llegó por correo y parece que les mandaron unas a ustedes también… es para participar en un reality show

Mis ojos se iluminaron mientras Arthur más bien parecía palidecer ante la idea de estar en televisión internacional, pero los premios sonaban maravillosos… un deseo mágico y especial que seguro podía gastar en que me construyeran una hamburguesa gigante, un museo de las papas fritas o mejor aún en unas vacaciones con mi querido inglesito a mi disposición, para mí y solo para mi… oh si no solo Arthur tiene un lado demonio

— ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Solo imagina las posibilidades! ¡Puedo conseguir un museo de las papas fritas, la hamburguesa más grande del mundo o una isla para nosotros dos!

Con cada una de mis proposiciones, ponía su cara de "ya me vienes con una estupidez Alfred" pero aquello de la isla, hizo que se sonrojara de pronto, probablemente imaginando las mismas vacaciones desenfrenadas eróticas que tenía en mi cabeza

— Vale, vale pero solo porque pateare tu trasero y luego haré lo que quiera con el ¿eh? Ni creas que te tendré misericordia y si gano no malgastaré mis deseos en ti.

En vez de enojarme, lo abrazé y empecé a dar vueltas por la sala llevándome todo el mobiliario por delante.

Estaríamos juntos y ganaría

Ganaría por el….

* * *

Primera persona: Francis/Francia

Aunque mi maravillosa apariencia parezca descuidada no es fácil ser tan guapo como yo, y no es producto de la casualidad. Me pasaba un buen rato escogiendo ropa de mi armario, no en balde mi país es la capital de la moda en el mundo, y luego dedicaba un rato a repasar mi imagen en el espejo lo que no tomaba demasiado. Hacía algo de frío por la época así que me puse un abrigo y una bufanda cálida para no enfermarme y salí al aeropuerto, para ir a casa de Antonio, aunque inevitablemente llegue media hora coqueteando y siendo coqueteado con las encantadoras chicas españolas, y en total cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde por tener un encantador temps d 'amour con una pelirroja llamada Karina en su casa, que tenía una cama bastante grande y una excelente disposición, que hizo que olvidara que había venido a ver a Antonio y a Gilbert, así que como cosa rara en mi tuve que despedirme a toda prisa después de dejarle mi teléfono, y salir corriendo a la casa del español.

Cuando llegué Gilbert y Antonio ya estaban en la sala, hablando y tomando algo. Cuando me vieron se quedaron callados unos cuantos segundos, antes destacar cada uno un sobre amarillo idéntico al que habían dejado en mi casa, tan rápido como si fuera un arma en vez de una simple carta

— ¡A ustedes también! ¡Qué maravillosoooo! ¡Saldremos los tres en televisión!

—A Lovi también le han dado una—Dijo Antonio alcanzándome una copa de vino tinto—Lovi y yo estarnos juntitoooooos

Mientras Antonio se emocionaba pensando en estar con Lovino en el dichoso programa de televisión, Gilbert hacía un gesto como si fuera a vomitar y se partió de la risa escandalosamente en el suelo, como si le hiciera gracia el amor de nuestro amigo por el pequeño italiano. La verdad, se me hacía difícil entender cómo podía querer a un chico tan escandaloso, grosero y cascarrabias como Lovino, pero si le hacía feliz no pensaba decir nada al respecto

—¡Ore-sama no desperdiciara su deseo en ningún mocoso! Cuando gane

—Si ganas—puntualicé con una sonrisa dándole un trago al vino—Si ganas Gilbert…

—Repito: CUANDO GANE, haré que Prussia vuelva a ser una nación, dispondré del ruso loco para que me devuelva mis tierras y con el dinero seré hasta más rico que el idiota de Alfred, o cualquiera de esos. ¡Es un plan infalible!

—En lo que a mí se refiere, si gano pediré que me hagan un gran desfile dedicado a mí, que hagan el día internacional de decirle a Francis lo maravilloso que es, y de que me den regalos, y por supuesto que todos hagan el amour con moi para… estrechar relaciones o lo que sea

—eh tío que es solo un deseo es un reality no un genio mágico— dijo Antonio, riéndose mientras Gilbert y yo seguíamos tomando animadamente—Yo quiero algo que pueda compartir con Lovi pero no se qué…

—Lo único que necesitas darle a Lovi es amour mon petit cherie—le dije a Antonio, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte, ya más que acostumbrado a que me dirigiera a ellos con apelativos amorosos sin estar coqueteando realmente— pide como deseo algo que el quiera, o unas vacaciones románticas, o puedes llenarle la cama de pétalos de rosa y…

—Deja de influenciarlo a malgastar su deseo Francis—Gilbert me dio un zape algo fuerte en la cabeza— aunque de todas formas yo seré el ganador ni gasten imaginación en pensar deseos

—Estaba pensando… ya que siempre hemos sido amigos… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una alianza? Así podríamos asegurarnos de que fuéramos los tres finalistas y luego ganaría el mejor ¿no? —Los dos nos quedamos mirándolo un rato — es que… tíos al menos asi habríamos llegado, juntos como amigos ¿no?

El silencio se instaló poniendo al español nervioso aunque lo que acababa de decir tenía mucho sentido, una alianza… de los tres como amigos, ayudándonos en los desafíos para llegar a la final. Después de todo éramos el equipo perfecto

—Brindo por eso— los tres chocamos nuestras copas en un brindis— por el Bad friends trío y por ganar ese programaaa

Cuando brindábamos riendo despreocupadamente, la puerta del cuarto de Antonio se abrió de pronto, dejando salir un aura malvada que heló la habitación… Lovino, con cara de malas pulgas, usando solo unos bóxers pequeñitos, casi como pantalones cortos, haciendo que Antonio echara corazoncitos de la emoción como si no pudiera ver el estado de ánimo del otro. De verdad que el amor es ciego…

— ¿Pueden por los mil demonios dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? ¡Son escandalosos, insoportables y no me dejan dormir en paz! ¡No los soporto dejen de hacer el idiota! *¡Idiotas senza cervellos!

Mientras Lovino gritaba una innumerable sarta de groserías en italiano, Gilbert se fue de puntillas detrás de él haciéndome señales para que disimulara, que Antonio no vio demasiado ocupado contemplando a Lovino embelesado como si cada palabra que saliera de sus labios fuera oro puro. Antes de que el italiano pudiera reaccionar, Gilbert le bajó la ropa interior dejándolo prácticamente desnudo, sonrojado y tartamudeando como si la impresión le hubiera hecho olvidar hasta su propio idioma

— ¡Que cosita mas deliciosa mon petit amour— dije viendo de forma mal disimulada las "zonas vitales" de Lovino mientras Gilbert parecía que acabaría perdiendo la respiración de tanto reír

— ¡Odio a tus amigos Antonio!

— ¡Pero Gilbo y Francis son buenos amigos!

Mientras Lovino se subía los calzones y le estrellaba el jarrón de la leche en la cabeza a Gilbert, y Antonio seguía suplicándole que no se estresara o se haría viejo prematuramente, yo solo los contemplé dándole un buen trago al vino tinto en mi copa… disfrutando de esos momentos juntos… después de todo no hay nada más divertido que estar con tus amigos.

* * *

Primera persona: Wang Yao/China

Hoy era un día especial. Por varias razones: Kiku finalmente había aceptado mi invitación a tomar el té en mi casa, después de tantos años sin verle, y además de eso podríamos hablar de las misteriosas invitaciones que habíamos recibido para un reality show que se haría en Suiza con unos premios de lo más particulares, aunque ciertamente maravillosos, como un montón de dinero y un deseo… Siempre he sido una persona precavida, así que me preparé para ambos acontecimientos: primero fui al barrio chino más cercano, y estuve varias horas tratando de elegir un té que le gustara a mi… a mi hermanito, y que hiciera más llevadera la reunión. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo las heridas entre los dos aun estaban frescas, pero lo extrañaba como nunca… extrañaba al niño al que había cuidado y protegido, por el que hubiera dado mi vida… y considerando que él había aceptado mi invitación seguramente debía extrañarme ¿cierto-aru?

Dejé de un lado mis divagaciones mentales, y pedí un *té Oolong, que solía gustarle cuando era pequeño, para que se relajara, además de que era un buen antioxidante. Sonreí animado al vendedor, volviendo a casa a tiempo para preparar la mesa y encender la televisión para el segundo acontecimiento del día: la invitación al "reality show" en que al parecer participarían varias de las naciones, al menos según me había dicho Iván cuando pude llamarle por teléfono, lo que me tenía intrigado: los premios eran lo suficientemente ostentosos como para hacerme participar, más por el deseo que por otra cosa… aunque el "disponer" de uno de los perdedores me dio una idea… ¿y si usaba eso para que Kiku pasara una temporada en mi casa? ¿Volveríamos a ser tan unidos como antes? ¿O quizás… si lo usaba para darle un regalo a esa persona…?

Dejé de lado el pensar en eso, para acostarme en un sillón abrazando mi peluche de shinatty, y cambiando los canales para ver algunos de esos programas que en América llamaban "Reality shows", haciendo que acabara literalmente traumado: ¿Por qué ese tipo se desnudaba en televisión? ¿Por qué esas chicas estaban peleando? ¿y porque ese tipo hacía trampa y nadie se daba cuenta? Era como si ninguna de esas personas tuviera pena alguna, y a pesar de todo era de lo más adictivo. Suspiré resignado, después de todo lo hacía para darle el regalo especial a esa persona… aunque jamás creí que sería tan duro.

—China-san ¿puedo pasar? —Kiku estaba en la puerta de la sala con aquel sobre amarillo en las manos, y vistiendo lo que parecía ser un kimono en versión masculina, viéndose bastante fresco y relajado, incluso sonriendo un poco lo que me dio un buen presentimiento

—Claro-aru, solo veía la televisión-aru

Le sonreí con calidez, feliz de ser correspondido incluso si era aquella sonrisa a medias tan típica de él, en vez de una más amplia como habría deseado. Dejé el canal de los reality shows, viendo las cosas raras de esos programas, hasta que me paré para servir el té, en una mesa dispuesta para ello.

—Tienes una linda casa… hace tiempo que no venia

—gracias-aru, me hace muy feliz que estés aquí-aru— serví el té y esperé con paciencia a que se sentara a mi lado.

— ¿China-san piensa ir? ¿A ese programa de televisión? —Kiku tomó una taza y bebió de ella con lentitud, como siempre sonriendo a su forma de mona lisa, nunca demasiado grande o pequeña. Una sonrisa a medias pues.

—Esos concursos son raros-aru, pero… quiero hacerle un regalo muy especial a una persona a la que quiero para hacerla feliz… así que no importa lo que tenga que pasar-aru, participaré de todas formas y ganaré-aru

En momentos así mi instinto luchador y perseverante me ganaba… tal y como dice un doce un dicho en mi país *"el mar de la amargura" lo mejor que hago es resistir, sin importar lo que ocurra, resistir, ser fuerte y lograr mis objetivos. Y cuando me proponía algo era imposible disuadirme de lo contrario.

—Eres admirable Yao-san… siempre he admirado lo fuerte que eres… aun así yo también pienso participar y no te dejaré las cosas fáciles, después de todo yo también tengo mi propio deseo

—Nunca pretendí que me hicieras las cosas fáciles-aru, solo pensaba que ya que por lo que parece seremos los únicos países asiáticos podíamos ayudarnos en los desafíos-aru—si, no había nadie mejor que yo resistiendo, y si tenía una voluntad de acero, pero mi corazón era sensible, y ansiaba la compañía. Más que eso, ansiaba poder ayudar a Kiku, que me reconociera como su hermano mayor…

—Me encantaría ayudar a China-san— dijo con un pequeño toque de arrogancia que me recordaba a su infancia, como si no admitiera que yo también le ayudaría eventualmente, pero eso bastaba para mí

— ¡Entonces brindemos por el éxito de nuestra alianza Kiku!

Estaba feliz como nunca antes, y le hice a el estar feliz, sonreír y acompañarme en una merienda que duró bastante, o al menos hasta que uno de mis pandas entró y se comió los aperitivos. Lucharía duro, conseguiría el regalo para esa persona y haría que Kiku me tratara de nuevo como a un lindo hermano mayor tan cierto como que me llamó Wang Yao.

* * *

Primera persona: Lily/Liechtenstein

Era un día de lo más bonito, fresco y natural, ni demasiado caliente ni demasiado frío, pero no era para un día normal. Habían estado llamando de una televisora todo el día casi desde que amaneció, y oniisan había estado hablándoles desde muy temprano, recibiendo visitas y firmando papeles de autorización. No quería meterme para no estorbarle, pero por los comentarios de esa gente extraña, parecía que iban a hacer un programa de concursos mejor dicho un "reality show" como les llamaban en América donde estarían todas las naciones, y querían hacerlo aquí en Suiza, un lugar perfecto por ser un país neutral, aun si por eso mi oniisan no podría participar, y se veía que él quería porque los premios eran bastante buenos, pero en vez de poder participar, estaba por todos lados formando complicados papeles de autorización y otras cosas propias de la burocracia que no entendía del todo. Y aunque nadie lo sabía, oniisan tenía una gripe muy fuerte desde el día anterior y sin embargo allí estaba trabajando.

En momentos como ese me sentía inútil… hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ayudar a mi hermano, lo que fuera, pero no sabía qué hacer. Mil millones de dólares… oniisan habría sabido que hacer con ellos, y siempre le gustaba tener dinero de más. El poder "disponer" de uno de los perdedores, no me quedaba muy claro y era un poco confuso, por lo que no pensé mucho más en ello. Pero el deseo… si yo ganara ese concurso, podría hacer realidad los deseos de su corazón

— ¿Lily te ocurre algo? Pareces distraída

—Lo siento Roderich-sama… pensaba en oniisan, y en ese programa de televisión que harán aquí… a el seguro que le habría gustado participar pero es neutral, y además el anfitrión…

—Te han invitado a ti también ¿no? ¿Por qué no participas tú? —Austria-sama me sonrió como siempre, de forma casi paternal. Aunque él y oniisan se pelearan, era una buena persona.

—Me gustaría… para hacer realidad el deseo de su corazón, pero seguro que oniisan no me dejará, el cuida de mí y tiene miedo de que me hagan alguna cosa mala con tantas personas viviendo juntas…

—Yo estaré allí, y no dejaré que nadie te haga nada… además ¿no crees que Vash debería dejarte hacer lo que quieras por una vez?

—Oniisan me deja hacer lo que quiero, es solo que… se preocupa por mí.

Sabía que a pesar de todo el austríaco tenía razón, en especial en lo de que oniisan me dejara hacer lo que quería por una vez… por una vez quería esforzarme por él, por una vez quería ser yo la que le protegiera, la que hiciera todo lo posible por hacer realidad lo que el anhelaba, quería hacer por algo por oniisan esta vez, agradecerle de alguna forma lo que había hecho por mí y más que nada ansiaba hacerle feliz…

— ¿Qué haces hablándole a mi hermanita Roderich? —oniisan entró a la habitación de pronto, disgustado como cada vez que veía a Austria-sama, en especial si hablaba conmigo.

—Solo he venido a ver cómo marchan los proyectos para el programa y a charlar con Lily… Ella quiere participar ¿sabías?

— ¡No voy a dejar que mi hermana esté encerrada en una casa por quien sabe cuánto tiempo con ese montón de depravados! ¿Qué clase de hermano crees que soy?

—O-oniisan… por favor…—mi voz, tímida se alzó con determinación en medio del silencio mortal que se había hecho entre aquellos dos. Quería demostrarle que era fuerte, que sabía cuidarme sola, que estuviera orgulloso de mí… más que nada en el mundo deseaba hacerle feliz—Oniisan está enfermo y debe descansar…

—Estoy bien Liech… es solo una gripe no tienes que exagerar…me estoy cuidando

—Oniisan… quiero participar por ti… quiero que veas lo fuerte que soy, y que yo también puedo cuidar de ti, y ayudarte cuando me necesites, déjame conseguir lo que quiero, déjame cuidarte…

El silencio volvió de nuevo entre nosotros interrumpido solo por la música que venía de la radio, una canción de un Cd de música, una banda de Inglaterra, que me había mandado porque me gustaba mucho

*So please please please  
Let me, let me, let me  
Let me get what I want  
This time

Cuando pensé que oniisan me iba a regañar, que se negaría, o que se enojaría conmigo, estiró su mano y acarició mis cabellos, con una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa en su rostro, haciéndome sentir una sensación cálida en mi pecho y en mi corazón. Cada vez que oniisan me sonreía, sentía que todo saldría bien, sin importar lo que fuera

—Te has hecho muy fuerte Liech… estaré orgulloso de ti si concursas… confió en ti, y en tu fortaleza… oneechan ganará seguro…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cálidas de felicidad y salté a sus brazos, llorando a mares y estrechándome contra su pecho cálido. Lloraba de felicidad, lloraba de la emoción, y más que nada lloraba porque oniisan confiaba en mí…

Ganaría por él y solo por el…

Para hacer realidad los deseos de su corazón…

* * *

¡Y este fue el primer capítulo de Total Drama Hetalia! 16 personas, cada una con un deseo, cada una queriendo ganar los premios ¿Quién será el ganador?

*un fragmento de una canción de The Smiths, una de mis bandas favoritas. La canción se llama There is a Light that never goes out y el siguiente fragmento es de la misma canción

*Idiotas sin cerebro en italiano xD

*Un té muy popular en China, por su delicioso sabor, además de muy tradicional para ellos.

*"el mar de la amargura" un dicho que dice que lo mejor que hacen los chinos es soportar, nadando en el mar de la amargura, luchando por tener sus cabezas fuera del agua… lo vi en una película y me pareció poetico.

*otro fragmento de una canción de The Smiths esta vez de "please, please, please, let me get what I want"

Esperó que les haya gustado… me esforcé mucho para escribirlo. Se reciben tomatazos, insultos y puteadas de madre pero no muchas que soy sensible e e y si a alguien le gustó o tiene sugerencias para los desafíos o lo que sea, comenten y me harán con feliz.

Recuerden este fanfic vive de su publico xD

¡Hasta una próxima entrega de Total Drama hetalia!


	2. Chapter 2

Total Drama Hetalia

El amor a la francesa, acerca del ser una almohada y un viejo resentimiento que causara mucho dolor.

**Disclaimer: **Ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen si fuera así habría mucho, mucho, MUCHO mas yaoi

* * *

Tercera persona

El gran día había llegado por fin. Personas de todo el mundo sintonizaban sus televisores para ver a los representantes de sus países viviendo juntos en una casa, debiendo superar los más locos y sádicos desafíos para hacer realidad sus sueños. Cada uno de los 16 participantes tenía una razón para estar allí, o alguien por el que deseaban hacer algo, o ganar ese maravilloso "deseo especial" del que todos hablaban. La atención del mundo se concentró en la sala de aquella casa con varios sillones cómodos, listos para esperar a los participantes que llegarían desde sus respectivos países.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Liechtenstein y Austria, probablemente por su proximidad a suiza el país anfitrión. Lily estaba feliz, a pesar de que cada vez que la enfocaban las cámaras se sonrojaba terriblemente y se privaba de decir cualquier cosa, como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque de asma. Tomó la mano de Austria con suavidad pero firmeza, buscando en él un rostro familiar, que le relajara un poco

—A-austria-sama… estoy nerviosa… no me gusta salir en televisión…

—Vamos… no pienses en ello, las cámaras son lo menos importante solo concéntrate en los desafíos y en lo que debas hacer para ganar ¿sí?

—S-si… gracias por el consejo— la pequeña le sonrió, aun con su bello rostro rojo por la pena que le provocaba sentirse observada internacionalmente.

Ciertamente, el austríaco tenía sus propias razones para estar en ese concurso, su propio deseo y algunos planes para el dinero del premio, pero le había prometido a Vash que cuidaría de su pequeña hermana cuanto pudiera, casi a manera de alianza no oficial, y no tenía razones para faltar a aquella promesa. Le sonrío a medias, una sonrisa enigmática de mona lisa, y la acompañó como todo un caballero a uno de los sofás de terciopelo, sentándose a su lado, mirando la gran puerta de la sala, por donde habrían de entrar los otros, listo para estudiar a sus enemigos, y saber que oportunidades tendría contra ellos, callado como siempre sin llegar a ser grosero mientras Lily se distraía con el listón que llevaba en su cabello, regalo de su querido oniisama. Aunque era una chica frágil y sensible, era muy fuerte y tenía una determinación de acero, en especial si se trataba de ayudar a su hermano, o hacer algo bueno por él, por lo que estaba más decidida que nunca: ganaría, y le declararía su amor.

Los siguientes en entrar por la gran puerta de la sala fueron China y Japón, los dos vestidos como si fuera una ocasión cualquiera con la única diferencia de que el chino se veía mucho más relajado que el japonés, señalando a todas partes, diciéndole lo lujosa que era la sala, mira Kiku ese jarrón, mira Kiku que flores tan bonitas. Yao tenía muchas razones para estar alegre ese día, considerando que desde que había recibido la invitación unas cuantas horas antes, se había hecho un lio considerable haciendo maletas, guardando cosas y planificando que llevaría y que no, hasta que Kiku lo sacó del trance en el que le estaba, simplemente recordándole que solo debía llevar lo necesario y que por más que tratara era imposible meter un panda dentro de una maleta. El japonés había sido más práctico como de costumbre y se había conformado con guardar un par de mudas de ropa, incluyendo pijamas y ropa interior, un cepillo de cabello y uno de dientes, y un libro para cuando se aburriera, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Yao a guardar sus propias cosas. Una vez más, Kiku se felicitó a sí mismo por su impecable puntualidad al solo encontrar a Liechtenstein y Austria en uno de los sillones de la sala y nadie más

— ¿habremos llegado muy temprano aru?

—La puntualidad es siempre buena… además no hemos sido los primeros, ya llegaran los otros.

—Me pregunto quienes estarán aru… Ivan va a estar seguro aru, pero no sé quien más vaya a venir…

—Es porque… ¿no deseas ver a esa persona cierto? A Arthur me refiero

—Exactamente a él me refiero aru— la sonrisa de Yao se convirtió en una línea tensa. Después de lo ocurrido en las guerras del opio guardaba un resentimiento contra el inglés, tan grande que había sido una especie de milagro que pudieran cooperar en la segunda guerra mundial, quizás porque en esa ocasión el chino había sobrepuesto los intereses del grupo antes que los suyos propios, pero sencillamente no lo soportaba y esperaba no tener que verle en ese lugar.

Los siguientes en aparecer fueron el trío de escandalosos o como les gustaba ser llamados el bad friends trío: Francia, España y Prussia, con lo que podría decirse un integrante extra en la persona de Lovino, que había venido con ellos simplemente porque le resultaba practico, ya que había pasado la noche de nuevo con Antonio, y porque el español le había suplicado hasta el cansancio para que llegaran todos juntos. A pesar de que constantemente le gritaba en público, le exigía cosas imposibles solo para fastidiarlo, y que cuando estaba de mal humor no reparaba en descargarse en él y dale un buen par de coscorrones, en el fondo solo él sabía lo mucho que quería al español, lo mucho que le alegraba verle a su lado al despertar así le reclamara que había roncado o algo parecido, cuanto apreciaba todos sus pequeños gestos de cariño hacia él como cuando le preparaba la comida que le gustaba, cuando le dejaba tomarse las sabanas para el solo así hiciera un frío de los mil demonios, y en general todas las cosas que hacía para hacerle feliz. Solo por eso había aceptado acompañarle con Francis y Gilbert en vez de haber llegado solos.

—Te dije que habíamos llegado demasiado temprano

—Pero Loviii mira, ya llegaron Austria, Liechtenstein, Japón y China, de hecho es probable que hayamos llegado un pelín tarde—le dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo gesto ante el cual el italianos e sonrojo sin nada más que decir.

Francis mientras tanto, se veía feliz como siempre que tenía la oportunidad de ver el "amour" entre dos personas. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la casa empezó a posar en todas las direcciones posibles, buscando una cámara que captara "su mejor angulo" después de todo no podía privar al mundo de una belleza tan magnífica como la suya, y por supuesto que debía complacer a todas sus fans del mundo por lo que siguió en eso hasta que Gilbert le dio un zape, que probablemente se tenía bien merecido

— ¡Deja de hacer el payaso Francis! ¿Qué no ves que no dejas que la cámara enfoque bien a ore-sama?

—Vamos Gilbert sabes que la cámara me amaaaa

Mientras Francis y Gilbert se peleaban estúpidamente acerca de a quien amaba la cámara y se enzarzaban a tirarse mutuamente de los cabellos cosa a la que nadie prestó atención porque sabían que era cuestión de segundos para que los dos acabaran en el suelo riéndose como niños pequeños, llegaron Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, juntos puesto que al igual que Romano Arthur había pasado la noche en casa de Alfred. Detrás de ellos y virtualmente invisible a efectos prácticos estaba Canadá aferrado a su oso de peluche, y mirando con timidez a todos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Arthur vestía de lo más informal, y lucía unos audífonos enormes que en ese momento estaban conectados a un ipod lo más sobresaliente en el aparte del hecho de que tomaba la mano del inglés con dulzura. Este parecía reacio a aceptar las muestras de cariño del otro, pero inevitablemente acabó ablandándose y dejando que se sentara en el sofá a su lado y se recostara de él, para cerrar los ojos un par de segundos recuperándose por la diferencia horaria

—Te lo he dicho ¿no? No porque estemos… estemos juntos significa que te hare las cosas fáciles ¿sabías?

—Si Arthur lo sabía

—Porque no significa nada si nos queremos o no, si estamos en un desafío y debo pasar por encima de ti lo hare, porque yo también tengo mis propios deseos y… y es una competencia, y no creas que te dejare ganar ni nada, ni que haré algo tan estúpido como perder para que tu ganes ni nada como eso ¿eh?

—Me lo dijiste…—dijo el americano, medio adormilado y asintiendo a todo por pura costumbre

—y algo más Alfred…

— ¿si Arthur? — le contestó abriendo un ojo para mirar el rostro del otro, un poco más abajo del suyo a pesar de que estaba recostado en el

—Te amo…—dijo en voz baja el inglés antes de sonrojarse violentamente, provocando que Alfred sonriera, pero no dijera nada más temeroso de los repentinos cambios de humor del otro que podrían competir con facilidad contra los de una mujer que estuviera perpetuamente teniendo el periodo y el propio Alfred sabía en carne propia que no convenía arriesgarse demasiado con él y su temperamento de tsundere, lo que casi siempre provocaba que saliera lastimado de alguna forma. Y aun así, le quería, le amaba tanto como podía, y hacía cualquier cosa por hacerle feliz, CUALQUIER COSA.

Las puertas blancas se abrieron una vez más, esta vez para dar paso a Rusia, Belarus y Ucrania, entrada que produjo varias miradas encontradas y algo de tensión por diferentes motivos. Iván dirigió su penetrante mirada de ojos morados a Yao, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió que aquella mirada le recorría en detalle, provocando que se sonrojara en exceso por mucho que tratara de evitarlo, y la verdad era que desde hacía varias semanas el chino y el ruso habían comenzado a estar más unidos, teniendo encuentros de pasión secretos, después de los cuales Yao acababa inevitablemente en brazos de Iván, dejando que le viera tal cual era, en toda la extensión de sus sentimientos y pensamientos, permitiéndose ser vulnerable ante él, aunque aún no habían dicho nada a nadie por lo que no podía considerarse oficial, era más bien como una clase de amor secreto. Y sin embargo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yao olvidara por completo a Arthur, al que había mirado de mala forma cuando entró

—Has llegado aru…

— Sabrías que vendría ¿a que si? Después de todo no es una oportunidad que desperdiciaría así como así da…—se acercó a él lentamente y sonriendo como siempre para no levantar sospechas en los otros y acarició sus cabellos con cuidado a modo de saludo afectuoso

—Si lo sabía aru… pero igual me hace feliz aru—dijo, sonriéndole y disfrutando de aquella fugaz caricia, hecha para aparentar normalidad en especial frente a Belarus, que celaba a su hermano en demasía.

—Kesese mira quien ha venido a asomarse por aquí ¿a qué se debe que el ruso loco nos honre con su presencia?

—Lo mismo iba a preguntarte a ti, después de todo el programa es para las naciones y tu ya no eres una—Un aura oscura empezó a formarse alrededor de Iván en especial al escuchar que el otro le llamaba "ruso loco", poniendo el ambiente tan pesado que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, cosa que Belarús pareció tomarse muy literalmente porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había sacado el suyo propio de entre sus vestiduras provocando que Yekaterina Diera un grito asustada

—Si es que planeas meterte con mi hermano más te vale que lo pienses dos veces

—Mira eso ¿tan bajo has caído que necesitas que tu hermanita te defienda?

—No necesito que nadie me defienda, kolkolkolkol—empezó a recitar el ruso en voz baja poniéndole los pelos de punta a cualquiera, hasta que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a acabar matándose.

— ¿Qué se supone que sucede aquí? —una voz fuerte, proveniente esta vez de Alemania llamó la atención de todos, que se voltearon a verle, enervando una ceja ante aquel panorama que podía considerarse usual dada la tensa relación que tenían Rusia y Prussia. Ludwig se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su hermano mayor, casi como esperando que le dijera porque estaba haciendo tanto escándalo en lo que Feliciano se dedicaba a dar vueltas por ahí diciendo simplemente "vee", haciendo que una gotita se deslizará por la cabeza del alemán descubriendo de nuevo que era imposible mantener la seriedad cerca de Feliciano.

—No me mires así west, el es que ha empezado—Gilbert se cruzó de brazos, dando por terminado aquel conflicto al menos de momento, más que todo porque de una forma u otra habían llegado todos, y no sabían que se suponía debía pasar a continuación.

—Me pregunto que pasara vee

Como si aquello hubiera sido un "ábrete sésamo" del suelo de la sala salió lo que parecía ser una plataforma giratoria mecánica, que subió hasta mostrar a una chica parada en ella, con un micrófono en la mano. No parecía tener más de 18 años recién cumplidos, la maravillosa y mágica mayoría de edad como decía Francis. A primera vista parecía como si fuera la hermana perdida del francés, porque tenía sus mismos ojos azules, y un cabello largo y rubio, mientras usaba un vestidito blanco con un delantal azul encima de él que le daba un aspecto de lo más adorable e inocente. Al verla a Francis le salieron corazoncitos de los ojos y se puso a decir algo de "tanta inocencia sin corromper" cuando la chica empezó a hablar ruidosa y escandalosamente.

— ¡hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a la primera edición de Total Drama Hetalia! ¡Mi nombre es Naoru y seré su presentadora, su jueza, su jefa y su diosa! —una gotita se deslizo por la cabeza de todos aquellos al oír esto último—Antes de empezar me dicen que debo aclararles los puntos que firmaron en el contrato para esta televisora o me demandaran…No nos hacemos responsables si son violados, heridos, lastimados, se enferman, sufren indigestión, les dan un tiro o hacen el ridículo en televisión internacional

—eh… señorita— dijo Ludwig levantando la mano como si estuviera en un salón—leí lo que firmé y en ningún lado dice eso

—claro que lo dice esta en las letras pequeñas que se ven a través de la luz en arameo

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que es eso? —Gilbert le latía una venita en la cabeza y parecía que le iba a salir un tic algo preocupante

—No seas grosero con la presentadora o saldrás del programa Gilbo—La chica le sonrió, bajándole a Gilbert las ganas de molestar, aunque de cualquier forma le jodía un poco que le dijeran Gilbo—Hoy es su primera noche aquí por lo que solo les diré las reglas y como será todo de ahora en adelante y mientras permanezcan en este concurso las obedecerán al pie de la letra. Primero: hay un solo baño en toda la casa, por lo que deberán compartirlo en las mañanas, organizarse turnos civilizadamente o luchar como salvajes por su turno. Todo está permitido aunque si se van por lo ultimo conseguirán un montón de audiencia—sonrió con tranquilidad casi como si les explicará a unos niños que dos más dos es igual a cuatro en vez de decirle a un grupo especialmente conflictivo y lleno de peculiaridades que debían compartir un baño.

—La segunda regla es esta: la casa es lo suficientemente grande para que estén todos pero tiene solo ocho habitaciones cada una con una cama tamaño doble, lo que significa que ya que son dieciséis todos deberán compartir una habitación y una cama con otra persona—al decir esto se hizo un silencio entre tenso y depresivo, con diversas reacciones ante aquello como Francis que empezó a dar saltitos como si le adelantaran la navidad o la de Lovino que perdió todos los colores y se desmayó—Y para hacer esta importantísima decisión, tenemos este aparato moderno

Un par de tipos trajeron lo que parecía ser una maquina de las que ponen en la calle con burbujas de chicle, pero en vez de chicle o juguetes tenía varias esferas de plástico con las banderas de cada uno de los países allí reunidos—Se mete la moneda y se gira el dial, y el país aquí esta…—La chica canturreó infantilmente mientras sacaba dos pequeñas esferas de plástico del aparato—y la primera habitación será compartida por… Japón y España

Kiku miró a Antonio de reojo, y asintió con la cabeza para mostrar su conformidad. Le resultaba extraño y perturbador tener que dormir en la misma cama que otra persona y no acababa de entender que tenía que ver todo eso con el concurso, pero si lo decían las reglas no iba a negarse para ser descalificado, así que no tenía más opción que resignarse. No conocía mucho a España, pero al menos no sentía animadversión hacia él, y considerando las probabilidades quizás ni siquiera la pasara mal. El español hacia un autentico berrinche, no porque le hubiera tocado con Kiku sino porque tendría que pasar la noche separado de su Lovi. Después de que Francis y Gilbert le calmaran y Romano le diera un par de golpes con un zapato, se sentó al lado de Kiku con aire regañado para dejar que siguieran escogiendo a las otras parejas que compartirían habitación

—Esa fue una parejita feliz o al menos una conforme—dijo Naoru, sonriendo y metiendo una moneda en el aparato, aumentando la tensión existente en el cuarto, más tenso que un examen de matemáticas, más tenso que si tus padres te descubrían cubriendo platos con papel aluminio para ponértelos en la cabeza mas tenso que… no se que algo tenso—Estados Unidos y Francia

Cuando dijo esas palabras, Alfred puso cara de trauma como si acabaran de violarse a Arthur enfrente de él. Aquello no podía ser, el era un héroe, no podía ser que las diosas de la fortuna le hubieran dado la espalda de repente, separándolo de su amado tsundere inglés y de paso dejándolo con ese pervertido que iba a acabar haciéndole algo mientras dormía o algo como eso. Empezó a gritar y a dar vueltas, se le fueron los colores, la sangre, el azúcar y la bilirrubina y se desmayó. Francis solo se reía, de lo más encantado como si aquello fuera un chiste, hasta que cuando hizo ademán de reanimar a Alfred se consiguió con un Arthur gritándole hasta del mal que se iba a morir, tirándole de las ropas y diciendo improperios en inglés hasta que Gilbert y Antonio los separaron, para poder seguir con el sorteo

—eso fue… interesante ¡Es el tipo de drama que atrae publico! En fin…—De nuevo la monedita, el dial y la canción mientras todos esperaban expectantes y Arthur más repuesto de su ataque de rabia le echaba aire a Alfred en la cara para que reaccionara—y la siguiente parejita afortunada es… Austria y Liechtenstein—El caso de ellos dos fue muy parecido al de Japón y España, con la diferencia que en vez de estar simplemente conforme Lily estaba verdaderamente feliz con lo que le había tocado en suerte. Ya de por sí estaba nerviosa acerca de tener que dormir con alguien más porque era de naturaleza más bien tímida y penosa, pero el saber que iba a estar con alguien que conocía un poco, con el que al menos podía sentirse segura la alivió un poco, aliviándola de los nervios. Roderich no se sentía particularmente enojado, alegre o decepcionado pero interiormente se alegraba de poder cumplir de esa forma su promesa a Vash, y no dejar que nadie abusara de su hermanita. Y sin embargo, algo muy profundo en su interior se sentía triste por no haber podido estar en la cama de cierto albino escandaloso.

—Pues… otra parejita contenta… pero con un poquito de suerte la próxima traerá algo de drama extra—Naoru sonrió, de veras que le gustaba el drama y más si servía para atraer audiencia. Después de todo, no había anda que ayudara a esos programas como los escandalos— se mete la moneda y se gira el dial y el país ya estaaaa… a ver quiénes serán los "afortunados" —Se tomó una pausa dramarica mientras sonaba una marcha de tambor salida de dios sabrá donde—Inglaterra y China

Yao se paró tan bruscamente del sillón como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, atrayendo las miradas de quienes le rodeaban, tanteando el ambiente para saber de qué forma reaccionaria. El milenario país era conocido por permanecer calmado hasta en las situaciones más críticas, pasara lo que pasara pero aquello era demasiado para él y su habitual sonrisa afable se convirtió en una línea tensa, apretada al punto de que un hilo de sangre brotó de sus labios. Aún recordaba, como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando su país empezó a derrumbarse, porque Inglaterra seguía enviando el opio, importándole poco o nada el daño que causaba. La culpa era toda suya, y aún así se las había arreglado para salirse con la suya cosa que Yao no podía tolerar. Luego de aquel arrebato se sentó en el sillón con los puños apretados y se negó a pronunciar palabra alguna. Arthur, al escuchar aquello había dejado de abanicar a Alfred para que despertara del desmayo, y frunció el ceño de forma notable, aunque al igual que china se negó a decir una sola palabra, y curiosamente no quiso volver a abanicar a Alfred como desquitándose con el pobre infeliz.

—Eh… pasemos a la siguiente ¿vale? — hasta la rubia había decidido no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no fuera a ser que presentadora o no acabara sin cabeza así que accionó el mecanismo rompiendo el silencio con el sonido de las esferas de plástico deslizándose en el artefacto—y la siguiente pareja es…Belarus y Canadá

De todas las parejas que habían anunciado hasta ahora esa fue la que causó más confusión y comentarios, no porque Belarus se sintiera terriblemente frustrada al no poder dormir con su hermano y desaprovechar esa "oportunidad única", ni porque se preocuparan por el chico que tendría que compartir habitación con la chica acosadora, sino porque simplemente tardaron dos horas en recordar quién era ese Canadá y cuando lo recordaron carecía de importancia porque el concurso había seguido hace un buen rato, así que un depresivo Matthew se sentó discretamente con su nueva compañera de habitación—Ya solo quedan tres parejas mas y la tensión se siente en el aire… la siguiente y penúltima es… Italia del Norte y Rusia

A Feliciano, igual que a Alfred unos minutos antes se le fueron todos los colores, se puso pálido y se desmayó en brazos del alemán que se asustó verdaderamente por aquella reacción y empezó a tirarle agua en la cara, sacudirlo y abofetearlo para hacerle reaccionar. Uno podía pensar que el desmayo del italiano se debía al hecho de que dormiría con Rusia, cosa que asustaría a cualquiera. Bajo esa sonrisa perenne había mucho más de lo que se veía en la superficie, y cualquiera que conociera a Ivan lo suficiente podía decir con facilidad que era muy peligroso, especialmente si se le subestimaba. A su forma era similar a un león enjaulado: tenía su parte sensible, y con esfuerzo se podía lograr que sintiera un verdadero agrado por ti, pero lo más prudente era simplemente permanecer fuera de su camino. Y sin embargo, esa no había sido la causa del desmayo de Feliciano, sino que sería la primera vez que dormiría con alguien que no fuera Ludwig, y la impresión había podido con él. Era un chico muy sensible, y aquello simplemente le había puesto triste, nada más que eso.

— ¡Estas son las últimas dos parejas! ¡Italia del sur y Prusia, y finalmente Alemania y Ucrania, es todo por hoy y recuerden que mañana será el primer desafío! —Luego de decir eso, la plataforma desapareció en el suelo y la presentadora desapareció por donde vino, dejando a cuatro de las naciones muy confundidas, en especial a Gilbert y Ludwig. Ludwig estaba simplemente apenado por dormir con una chica, en especial con una como Yekaterina, y no ayudó mucho que Iván le dirigiera una gélida mirada cuyo significado era tan claro como el agua "si mi hermana la pasa mal por tu causa, Feliciano la pasará mal también", y ante aquello Ludwig le contestó la mirada, serio y sin miedo alguno, aún reanimando al pobre italiano en sus brazos. Y mientras todos se iban a sus cuartos, Lovino empezó a maldecir y decir una serie de palabras malsonantes en italiano, que nadie logró entender puesto que su fratello aun estaba mareado después del desmayo, mientras Gilbert lo tomó como un saco de tomates bajo el brazo y se fue con el dejando la sala oscura, sola y en silencio mientras todos se retiraban a sus habitaciones a pasar su primera noche.

* * *

Primera persona: Francis/Francia

Había sido un día de lo más agotador, de principio a fin y solo quería acostarme a dormir, pero tuve que quedarme en la sala hasta que Alfred despertó del desmayo, porque Arthur estaba bastante mosqueado, "colère" como dicen en mi país, porque había tenido que compartir habitación con China. Normalmente me habría burlado de alguna forma pero esta vez sentí que era algo serio y me quedé con los comentarios para mí mismo. Si llegué a tenerle algún tipo de lastima se desvaneció, cuando empezó a insultarme y golpearme dándome un buen susto y prediciendo de que me iba a morir solo por compartir una habitación con Alfred, como si yo hubiera planeado todo aquello a propósito solo para fastidiarme

—A veces es tan… infantil…

Acabé diciendo luego de suspirar, aun esperando a que el americano abriese los ojos. A veces me preguntaba como aquellos dos estaban juntos sin que Alfred acabara dejándolo de alguna forma por las ridículas exigencias del otro, y lo temperamental que podía ser "tsunderoso" en palabras del propio americano, lo que no era más que una forma de decir que tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios, aunque dado que lo mismo podía aplicarse a Antonio y Lovino, no tenía mucho que decir al respecto. El amor tiene tantaaas formas… Sonreí para mis adentros, y miré al chico inconsciente a mi lado, recordando el cuento de la Bella durmiente y como fue despertada por el beso de un príncipe, así que por pura diversión me senté en el suelo a su lado, me incline sobre él y besé sus labios, algo brevemente, hasta que empezó a despertar y metió un grito

— ¡Francis no lo hagas! ¡Que Arthur me va a matar!

—Vamos, vamos relájate ¿Qué no te gusta que te haga sentir "princesa"

—No bromees así—Se coloreó de una forma encantadora, subiéndose los lentes que se le habían caído por la impresión haciéndome reír—Solo… vamos a dormir ¿si? Estoy cansado y mañana es el primer desafío.

Había algo raro en su forma de hablar, diferente al chico extrovertido y un poco insoportable con la autoestima por el cielo. De alguna forma se le veía más… más calmado, aunque no lograra descifrar el motivo. Quizás después de todo, su relación con el inglés le estaba haciendo bien a su personalidad, lo que sería todo un alivio sin duda alguna. Le seguí en silencio a la penúltima habitación, colocada en el segundo piso con las otras, con un pequeño letrero para escribir algo en la puerta, asi que tomé un marcador para darle mi toque personal

— ¿Qué le has escrito Francis?

—"Salle François et Alfred" o sea habitación de francis y Alfred querido mio

Le guiñé el ojo, y le dejé pasar en lo que le dibujaba unos arabescos al letrerito, por pura diversión, de modo que cuando por fin entré para dormir me encontré a… Alfredquitándose la camisa y sin nada puesto más que unos bóxers con la bandera de su país, ni muy apretados ni muy sueltos que el daban una apariencia de lo más casual, dejándome congelado en donde estaba, con un sonrojo gradual extendiéndose por mi rostro. Sencillamente no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella, pero debía decírselo con cuidado para que no se pusiera a la defensiva.

— ¿Mon petit cheri ha tenido sexo con Arthur a que si? —Le dije, haciendo que se le fuera el aire y se pusiera nervioso

—C-claro que si Francis ¡pero esas cosas no se preguntan me das pena!

— ¿sabías algo querido? Hacer el amor es como todo… deben enseñarte, y luego lo perfeccionas practicando…—Mientras decía eso me acercaba a él muy lentamente para que no se diera cuenta, hasta quedar con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para no apoyarme en el al menos no aún— ¿no te gustaría que te enseñara unas cositas que harían feliz a Arthur? Sería nuestro secreto…

—P-pero…está mal… si Arthur sabe se enojará conmigo y no quiero lastimarle

—El no tiene que saber…y en cambio te enseñare un par de cosas que le harán muy feliz…—le dije, poniendo todo mi poder de persuasión en ello, hasta sentirle ceder. Demonios me iré al infierno.

—Vale… pero solo porque quiero ser mejor para él ¿eh? No es que te ame ni nada

—Hieres mis sentimientos…—le respondí con una sonrisa burlona, y besé sus labios de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de movimiento de mi parte, jugando con mi lengua en el interior de su boca, y acariciando sus pezones, sintiéndole estremecerse por aquel contacto que le debía ser desconocido, y apretándolos un poco con unos masajes circulares, para hacerle entrar en calor—Los pezones están hechos para darte placer ¿sabías? —sin esperar respuesta alguna los lamí, chupándolos y arrancándole un gemido de mediana intensidad, apoyándome mas sobre su cuerpo, y prosiguiendo hasta que con aquellas simples caricias preliminares comenzó a endurecerse allá abajo, y a calentarse cada vez más como si no pudiera aguantar mucho mas y era solo el principio

Me quité la camisa, comenzando a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, suave pero firmemente mientras le besaba con más pasión robándole el aliento y aumentando lentamente la intensidad de aquellas caricias para darle más placer gradualmente casi como si tuviera un pequeño control remoto de orgasmos en la mano y lo fuera subiendo lentamente de lo más bajo a lo más fuerte. Bajé una mano hasta su ropa interior, metiéndola en ella y apretándole el trasero con firmeza, recorriéndolo antes de meter un dedo dentro de el, sintiendo lo apretado de su interior

—Tienes un derriere precioso…—lamí su cuello de arriba hacia abajo, comenzando a excitarme yo mismo, y moviendo el dedo que le había introducido en el trasero, profundizándolo, y añadiendo otro para añadir más fuego aún y calentarle más. A esas alturas Alfred estaba rojo como un tomate, jadeando y gimiendo como si lo estuviera matando

—No aguanto más… no puedo más por favor…

Accedí a su súplica, quitándome los pantalones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al igual que la ropa interior, y besándole el cuello, apretándole contra mi cuerpo y entrando en el con fuerza pero sin hacerlo muy deprisa para que no sintiera dolor hasta que empecé a moverme en su interior, embistiéndole con fuerza hasta arrancarle los más deliciosos gemidos de placer, excitado por lo apretado de su interior como si me succionara, hasta que no resistí mas y acabe corriéndome dentro de el, unos segundos antes de que se corriera pero en las sábanas.

—Y así… debes… hacerlo con Arthur ¿entiendes querido? Seguro que lo harás muy feliz…

—F-francis… arigatou…—su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, como si no supiera si agradecerme por la pequeña clase o por lo mucho que le había disfrutado. Por mi parte, aquello había sido mucho más de lo que esperaba viniendo de él, y sorprendentemente me sentía reconfortado, y soñoliento. Acaricié sus cabellos con ternura por el hombre en el que se había convertido aquel niño al que conocía hace ya tanto tiempo, y cuando sonreí, esa sonrisa estaba llena de una profunda melancolía, solo por pensar que pudo haber pasado si él me hubiera escogido a mí en vez de a Arthur…pensamientos que alejé de mi mente, acurrucándome en la cama y quedándome dormido.

* * *

Primera persona: Gilbert/Prusia

Me había llevado al enano enojón de Lovino bajo mi brazo como si fuera un saco de papas, o mejor dicho de tomates, más que nada para molestarlo y escucharle gritar durante todo el camino a nuestra habitación, una de las últimas, al lado de la que debía ser de Francis por lo que había escrito en el pequeño letrero que había en la puerta. Para no ser menos que él tomé un marcador que colgaba de la pizarra y escribí en letras grandes "ore-sama vive aquí" y en unas más pequeñas que se hacían casi invisibles" y Lovino también"

— ¡Suéltame de una vez! ¡Hermano del macho patatas tenias que ser idiota!

— ¿tienes miedo lejos de Antonio Loviii? — le dije, imitando burlonamente la forma que usaba Antonio para referirse a él

—No digas tonterías puedo contigo sin ninguna ayuda

Estaba haciendo pucheros, como si no se decidiera entre patearme, putearme la madre o seguirse quejando, pero era obvio que el sabía lo evidente: que al menos por la fuerza no podría conmigo, eso jamás. No en balde había sido el que le enseñó a west a pelear desde que era pequeño y ahora era bastante fuerte, cosa de la que podía sentirme bastante orgulloso. Abrí la puerta con la otra mano, y lo tiré en la cama, mirando la habitación, de lo más sencilla con una cama y el espacio suficiente para nuestras cosas. No había un baño porque como la chica loca había dicho debíamos compartir uno.

—Y… ¿Qué se supone que me vas a hacer?

— ¿de qué hablas señorita? — le dije con una mueca burlona, mientras sacaba mi ropa de la maleta y la guardaba en el armario, dejándole un mínimo, realmente MINIMO espacio para su propia ropa, aunque no pareciera que se hubiera dado cuenta por el momento.

—Me traes aquí y me dejas tirad ¿me tomas por idiota? A ver ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Le miré durante unos largos minutos, preguntándome que carajos quería decir con eso. Si me proponía una alianza era una forma rara de pedirla, y no se me ocurría nada más. Me quedé así un rato hasta que se encendió un bombillo en mi cabeza

— ¿Qué crees enano que te voy a violar o algo?

— ¡Idiota! ¡No lo digas así de repente! — por la forma en que se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado supe enseguida que eso era lo que había pensado. Supuse que en cierta forma tenía sentido viniendo de mi, pero aun así me causaba mucha gracia. Hice como que le ignoraba solo para fastidiarle más, y me puse a guardar mis camisas y algunos pantalones y ropa interior, antes de quitarme los que cargaba puestos y quedarme con unos bóxers apretados y negros, dejando el resto de las cosas por ahí, en completo desorden. A west le daría un infarto si me viera

—Ya quita esa cara Lovinito… si te hiciera algo así… Lastimaría a Antonio y el es mi amigo, jamás le haría eso a propósito—sonreí sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejándole poner cara de aliviado antes de seguir hablando—Pero ya que estás aquí, Lovinito será mi almohada kesese

— ¿d-de qué demonios hablas Gilbert? ¡No seré tu jodida almohada demonios! —estaba sonriendo de una forma un tanto nerviosa, como si estuviera asustado, lo que me encantó por completo. Había sido una idea novedosa en una larga lista de ideas para fastidiarlo que próximamente alcanzaría las primeras mil por la sencilla razón de que me encantaba molestarlo, fastidiarlo y más que nada ponerlo nervioso.

—Si que los erás… este es mi cuarto y harás lo que ore-sama diga, y ore-sama dice que serás almohada toda la noche Lovinito—Me tiré en la cama de un salto, colocándome encima suyo, inmovilizándolo al sujetar sus brazos y colocar el peso de mi cuerpo sobre su pelvis arrancándole un grito, cuando se retorció como un pez fuera del agua, y al final se quedo quieto, como si se resignara. Jadeé un poco, por la fuerza que había empleado en sujetarle, con una sonrisa victoriosa en mi rostro, como cada vez que conseguía lo que quería que era siempre.

—No es tu cuarto es nues…nuestro…—aquella frase empezó como un insulto y acabó de la forma más graciosa, cuando él solito se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo muy estúpido— ¡De cualquier forma suéltame idiota sin cerebro no te soporto! ¡No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana!

—Si yo digo que es mi cuarto lo es—lo abracé con fuerza, acurrucándome contra su pecho a pesar de sus gritos, y apretando cada centímetro de mi anatomía contra la suya, escuchándolo gimotear, aunque no sabía si era por dolor o vergüenza, y acabé rodeándolo con mis piernas, de modo que el quedó de espaldas a mí, tan cerca de mi cuerpo como podía estarlo, tanto que le sentía jadear, al mínimo roce entre nosotros. A la manera de las almohadas lo apreté por el estomago, y cerré los ojos para quedarme dormido….

—Gilbert… ¿Antonio te habla de mí? Ustedes se la pasan siempre juntos…así que, seguramente te ha dicho algo ¿no?

Aquella no era la voz del Lovino de siempre, seguro de si mismo, grosero, fastidioso y enérgico. Aquello era… ¿inseguridad? Me distraje de mi sueño, para abrir los ojos, sin mirar a su rostro no muy seguro de que me gustara lo que sea que pasara por el en esos momentos

—Si eso es lo quieres saber el siempre habla bien de ti. Te quiere mucho, se preocupa y piensa en ti a cada rato… de verdad te ama ¿sabías? Hasta cuando eres un imbécil te ama de todas formas ¿sabes? si el llega a pasarla mal por tu causa ten por seguro que me encargare yo mismo de la que pases tan mal como sea posible.

—No pretendo…que la pase mal… ni siquiera pretendía enamorarme ni nada. No quiero gritarle igual que a todos pero me hace perder la paciencia y lo golpeo y le digo cosas sin pensarlas y cuando me arrepiento no puedo disculparme porque es demasiado tarde. Yo quiero ser sincero con él, y decirle cuanto le amo, pero no sé como…—Me quedé en silencio, sopesando lo que me había dicho y sabiendo que de la respuesta que le diera dependerían muchas cosas, y probablemente repercutiría directamente en Antonio, pero demonios nunca le había dado consejos a nadie, y los pocos que había dado habían resultado en un completo desastre

—Si eso es lo que sientes por el… solo díselo, seguro le harás feliz… ¡ahora cállate y déjame dormir o te castrare mientras duermes! —con eso se calló y pude apretujarlo un poco más, tratando de no pensar en que carajos acababa de pasar y dormirme pensando en el desafío del día siguiente lo que funcionó de maravilla porque unos minutos después estaba roncando.

* * *

Primera persona: Wang Yao/China

Mi labio estaba sangrando y me ardía de forma desagradable, por lo que abrí la boca y relaje los puños que había cerrado de forma tan repentina. Esto era ridículo, el haber reaccionado de forma tan exagerada cuando me dijeron que debía compartir la habitación y de hecho la cama con Arthur, pero ¿se me podía culpar por seguir siendo un poco rencoroso? Para mí, era difícil olvidar… y aquel resentimiento que había guardado por tantos años contra él era como una pequeña espina clavada en mi corazón, casi imperceptible la mayor parte del tiempo, sin causarme dolor en lo absoluto, pero siempre presente de una forma que hacía totalmente imposible olvidar que estaba allí, como una molestia perenne y constante. Bien, yo sería neutral y no haría anda por abrir las viejas heridas pero si él quería molestarme se las vería conmigo.

Respiré profundo mientras todos se iban, con la excepción de Francis y Alfred, que se quedaron un rato hasta que Francis despertó a Alfred con un… ¿beso? Me quedé perplejo observándoles aunque probablemente ellos no me habían visto ni se habían percatado de que los observaba puesto que estaba "oculto en las sombras" a una cierta distancia de ellos. Estaba en la complicada posición de decidir si decirle o no a Arthur de aquello, aunque me decanté por permanecer en silencio, porque probablemente Francis solo jugaba como siempre, y además nada de eso era asunto mío, y no me gustaba meterme donde no me habían llamado. Di un pequeño paseo por los tres pisos de la casa, el primero ocupado entre la sala la cocina y el comedor, el segundo lleno de puertas que parecían ser habitaciones por las pequeñas pizarritas que colgaban de ellas, en las que estaban escritos algunos nombres "Ore-sama vive aquí" y debajo de eso en unas letras diminutas como patas de araña "y lovino también". En otro al lado de ese habían puesto "Salle François et Alfred" no lo entendía pero considerando el idioma probablemente lo había escrito Francis.

En el tercer piso solo había un ático muy oscuro y polvoriento, por lo que desistí antes de tropezarme con algo y bajé otra vez al segundo piso buscando mi habitación, hasta encontrar una donde en la pizarra Arthur había dibujado nuestras banderas para indicar quien vivía allí. Abrí la puerta, y entré para ver al inglés leyendo un libro con una pequeña lámpara encendida al lado de la cama y sus cosas acomodadas. Sin hacer un solo comentario empecé a guardar mis cosas y me puse un pijama de seda roja, cepillando mis largos cabellos cuidadosamente como solía hacer cada noche para evitar que se enredaran y presentaran un mal aspecto, cuando escuché un resoplido de sorna, como si acabara de ver algo muy gracioso. Me volteé y lo encaré de mala cara, aun con el cepillo en la mano

— ¿de qué te ríes aru?

— ¿te cepillas el cabello todas las noches?

—sí, ¿algún problema aru?

—No nada, solo digo que te cepillarás todas las noches como una princesita… seguro que cuentas cada cepillada y todo

—Mira quién lo dice tú que te las dabas de pirata sanguinario, pero no eres más que un principito ¿no aru? No eres más que apariencias y creerte noble y caballeroso, cuando no eres más que un embustero y un traidor.

—No me llames de esa manera de nuevo—al principio parecía que quería hacer burla de mi, pero su voz se volvió cortante y supe que había tocado la llaga, pero no pensaba retractarme

— ¿Por qué señor "pirata"? ¿Te molesta que te recuerden lo que eres? ¿O hace falta que te recuerde todo el daño que me causaste? —me di cuenta enseguida que había hablado de más, había abierto aquella herida que creía cicatrizada, y de ella había manado algo desagradable y repulsivo: mi rencor enterrado hacia ya mucho tiempo. Y era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

—Dime algo Yao, ¿todavía tienes el descaro de echarme en cara aquello? Si en tu país no compraran el opio no había forma de que lo vendiera ¿no es así? ¿No será que tratas de echarme la culpa de tus propios errores? ¿Por qué no simplemente actúas como un niño grande y aceptas la responsabilidad de tus actos?

—Tú nos obligaste a comprar y lo sabes. Llevaste a todo tu ejército, provocaste una guerra solo para obligarnos a comprar y aún hoy en día no eres más que un cobarde*

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! —Vi un borrón confuso cuando su mano se estiró para darme una fuerte bofetada que me dejó una marca roja, caliente en el rostro. Jadeé y le respondí con otra bofetada igual de fuerte, pensando en aquel entonces, en todas las muertes que él había causado en mi país, y la herida se abrió de nuevo. Arthur paró mi bofetada, y le pateé con la fuerza de años de entrenamiento en el kung fu tirándolo contra el escritorio y destrozándolo por completo. Me vio con rabia, con verdadero odio, jadeando mientras la sangre manchaba su pijama, por las astillas que se le habían clavado, unas gotitas bastante superficiales, pero la visión de su sangre, de su propia sangre pareció enervarle hasta puntos insospechados, porque tomó un abrecartas y trató de clavármelo en el hombro, cuando lo esquivé con tan mala suerte que lo próximo que sentí fue un gran dolor en mi estomago… la sangre saliendo de él y luego nada…

* * *

Tercera persona

Unas horas más tarde de aquel incidente, cuando amanecía Yao estaba en una enfermería improvisada en el momento en que la presentadora se dio cuenta de que inevitablemente acabarían lastimándose o matándose de una forma u otra, y fue inaugurada cinco minutos después de que el chino fuera apuñalado en el estómago, y llegara desmayado. Arthur estaba impactado, como si acabara de darse cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había hecho demasiado tarde, y sabía perfectamente que incluso si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo una disculpa no ayudaría de nada. Estaba molesto con el chino, se había enfurecido al ser llamado cobarde, y habían comenzado a golpearse… la situación había escapado por completo de sus manos, y ahora Yao estaba en cama con unos puntos en su abdomen y muy adolorido. Arthur le miró y se fue de allí antes de que despertara pero no a tiempo para evitar ser observado por unos ojos violetas, agudos y perspicaces. El ruso podía ser muchas cosas, varias de las cuales eran consideradas merecedoras de la cárcel en la mayoría de los países del mundo, pero no era ningún estúpido, y relacionó enseguida la partida apresurada de la enfermería de Arthur con la herida que había recibido Yao. Su sonrisa habitual se congeló en una línea seria y se prometió a si mismo que se lo haría pagar.

Y cuando Iván prometía algo lo cumplía…

* * *

*****una pequeña referencia a las guerras delopio, en las que Inglaterra comerciaba con China, pero al no tener nada interesante para venderles eran obligados a comerciar con plata, por lo que para aumentar el comercio empezaron a exportar el opio a China. Esó causó dos guerras para prohibir la exportación del opio hacia China, lo que acabó en la derrota de China y la pérdida de Honk Kong.

**Ches:** Me encanta que te haya gustado, en especial el GerIta, y deberías ver mas hetalia Francis es un amor x3

**Lilith Nightray:** Te agradezco el apoyo como no tienes una idea, en serio siempre serás mi beta favorita. Y si Gilbert es awesome xDD y si Lovino eran Boxers

**Eclipse total:** yo también vi TDI solo disimulo para evitarme demandas y que digan que me copio (?) y muchos desafíos saldrán de allí. Y see el bad friends trio tendrá una de las primeras alianzas del programa.

**Jackce:** Muchas gracias fan loca de ore-sama Prusia aprecia tu apoyo xD

Esto es todo por este capítulo, ya en el siguiente será el primer desafío. Recuerden comentar que este fic se muere sin reviews e e


	3. Chapter 3

Total Drama Hetalia

**Disclaimer:** ni hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los uso con propósitos de entretenimiento.

Tercera persona

El día había empezado de nuevo… y lo primero que se escuchó en la casa fue un grito proveniente del prusiano que estaba pateando la puerta del baño con al menos media docena de personas más detrás de el, cada una con una toalla en brazos esperando el turno para bañarse, aunque más bien parecía que hacían siesta colectiva porque todos estaban roncando en pleno pasillo, en especial Feliciano, que había improvisado una tienda de campaña con las toallas, aunque no era para menos considerando que se había pasado toda la noche acurrucado en un rincón de la cama, tratando de permanecer tan lejos de Ivan como le fuera posible lo que había provocado que no durmiera en toda la noche y ahora tuviera que conformarse con aquel sustituto de una cama normal, además de recostarse del costado de Ludwig que estaba como si aquel levantarse temprano fuera cosa de todos los días porque de hecho lo era. Y hablando de Ivan…

— ¡Maldito ruso no puedes quedarte el baño para ti solo! ¡Sal de una maldita vez y pelea como hombre! — Gilbert pateó la puerta del baño de nuevo, hasta que pareció que definitivamente se saldría de sus goznes, pero del interior del baño solo se escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo contra el piso de la ducha y a Ivan diciendo algo en ruso por lo que era difícil de determinar si estaba cantando, si decía que se esperaran un poco o si simple y llanamente acababa de putearles la madre a todos.

— ¿tan activo por la mañana Gilbo? — fue el único comentario que le dirigió el francés con cara adormilada y tirado en el suelo al lado de Gilbert no porque se hubiera parado temprano como todos sino porque Prusia les había apartado puestos en la fila a él y a España, y andaba tan cabreado que nadie había tenido ánimos de llevarle la contraria, no era cosa de acabar haciendo una guerra con el temperamental albino en la que acabaría metiendo a Francia y España, así que le dejaron por la paz, pateando la puerta del baño solo porque el ruso se había despertado antes que todo el mundo, y por lo que se dejaba ver planeaba estar un largo rato ahí dentro.

Arthur ignoraba por completo lo que ocurría a tan solo unos metros de distancia de él y para ser honestos le importaba un rábano si Ivan salía del baño o no. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Yao… en su rostro contorsionado por el dolor, en la sangre caliente que manaba de la herida que le había causado, el reproche inconsciente en aquellos ojo que parecían preguntarle silenciosamente porque… porque le había lastimado tanto. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por permitirse llegar a ese extremo, y aunque estaba enojado por lo que le había dicho el chino, reconocía que había sido una reacción exagerada y que en ningún momento había pretendido lastimarle… tanto. Era uno de esos momentos en los que solo podías mirar hacia atrás y preguntarte una y otra vez porque habías hecho eso, si las cosas hubieran salido mejor de haber actuado de otra manera, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Arthur… ¿estas bien? —Alfred paró de comer la hamburguesa con queso y tocineta que tenía en la mano, para mirar el rostro meditabundo del inglés con autentica preocupación por su estado emocional, cosa sorprendente úes solía ser mucho pedir que el americano se percatara de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor a esas horas de la mañana

—Estoy bien… no es nada…— Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa a su pareja, prefiriendo guardarse para sí mismo las causas de su tristeza, aunque fuera solo porque habría representado una terrible humillación para el reconocer que de alguna forma se había equivocado. Alfred por su parte solo se distraía en pensar como conseguiría una forma de estar a solas con su amado y poner en práctica lo que había enseñado Francis, después de todo el no se había acostado con él porque le amara o para traicionar al inglés sino porque de verdad quería ser mucho mejor, y hacerle feliz… Alfred haría cualquier cosa por su querido Arthur, incluso si solo el comprendía que lo había hecho por amor.

Un par de horas más tarde luego de una guerra mundial en miniatura por el control del baño, cuando todos estuvieron duchados y limpios bajaron a desayunar al comedor, solo para encontrarse con los platos vacíos, y que no había ni un solo cocinero en kilómetros a la redonda ¿es que tendrían que cocinarse sus propios desayunos? Para algunos como Francia o Italia tanto Romano como veneciano aquello no representaba un problema pero para algunos como Gilbert que era capaz de quemar hasta un plato de cereales la cosa se veía muy fea. Pero antes de que se pusieran a discutir nuevamente acerca de quién cocinaría se escuchó la voz escandalosa y aguda de la presentadora del programa que salió de quien sabe donde

— ¡Buenos días a todos! ¿Estan preparados para su primer desafío?

— ¿Y cuándo vamos a comer vee? —Preguntó Feliciano, colgando del brazo del alemán que solo suspiraba y le dejaba ser, después de todo aunque fuera un poco molesto en ocasiones no cambiaría la forma de ser del italiano por nada.

— ¡Hoy vamos a dividirlos en dos grupos! Cada vez que haya un desafío el grupo perdedor deberá votar y decidí quien dejará el programa, así que recuerden: ¡El trabajo en equipo es importante! —Una vez dijo eso, volvió la maquina que sacaba nombres al azar, solo que esta vez cuando accionó el mecanismo salieron ocho papelitos

—¡En el primer equipo estarán: Prusia, Japón, China, Belarús, Alemania, Francia, Rusia e Inglaterra! ¡Y en el segundo: Italia del Norte, Liechtenstein, Austria, Italia del Sur, Ucrania, América, España y Canadá! Tienen unos minutos para decidir el nombre de sus equipos y luego daremos comienzo al primer desafío.

Ambos equipos se reunieron, mirándose entre ellos y hablando de un montón de nombres aunque había unos que tenían la mente en otro lado, como por ejemplo Feliciano, que no hacía más que mirar a Ludwig una y otra vez preguntándose porque no habrían podido estar juntos, o Arthur que maldecía su mala suerte de tener que hacer equipo con el ruso, y de paso con el francés, aunque quizás sería una buena oportunidad para demostrarle de una forma u otra a Yao lo mucho que lo sentía ahora que por fin había salido de la enfermería. De este modo estaban tan perdidos en sus propias elucubraciones mentales que nadie se percató cuando Alfred y Gilbert salieron corriendo con la presentadora y le hablaban hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—Pues parece que los equipos se llamarán: ¡Ore-sama es muy, muy sexy y el equipo de las hamburguesas súper poderosas! —A todos les salió un tic ¿Qué demonios era eso de las hamburguesas súper poderosas? Sin mencionar que con aquello de "Ore-sama es muy, muy sexy" a Iván le había crecido un aura maléfica, había apretado los puños y comenzado a decir "kolkolkol" asustando incluso a los miembros de su propio equipo

—El primer desafío será uno de cocina, porque me emocioné con la nueva temporada de top chef*, cada grupo hará un banquete que consistirá en: Aperitivos, Entrada, Plato Fuerte y Postre y serán degustados por mí y por nuestro invitado especial el prestigioso chef Kasumi Hiroshi—La presentadora señaló a un chico bajito de pelo blanco, que tenía pinta de todo menos de chef—Así que pueden dividirse las tareas como más gusten, tienen un límite de tiempo de una hora ¡Así que empiezen!

* * *

Aperitivos en el equipo Ore-sama es muy, muy sexy

Primera persona: Gilbert/Prusia

Luego de aquella extraña presentación nos fuimos a la cocina para comenzar a preparar todo, y nos dividimos en pequeños grupos de dos para que cada platillo fuera más fácil de preparar. A pesar de que estaba contento porque obviamente Ore-sama era el líder del equipo, las tendría bien jodidas en un desafío de cocina. Hace siglos que no me cocinaba nada. ¿Qué como comía? Muy fácil: normalmente voy a casa de Francis que siempre está animado para prepararme algo rico, y si no me quedaba en casa y le decía a West, o al italiano que siempre estaba con él que me hicieran algo y ya, comer gratos y sin esfuerzo toda mi vida, sin cansarme ni incendiar la casa de nadie. Y ahora me venían con esto.

—Y… ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¿No tiene muchos conocimientos de cocina cierto?

—Eh… algo como eso—No pensaba admitir jamás que era inútil en algo así que solo me crucé de brazos y me negué a admitir la fea realidad

—No te preocupes bastará con que yo los haga y me ayudes un poco con los detalles ¿sí?

No me gusta que me traten con condescendencia, ore-sama es el líder del equipo, se suponía que todos deberían obedecerme ¿no? Y aún así acabé de ayudante de chef del japonés, ayudándolo con unos pequeños aperitivos que según él era una gelatina de té verde con no se qué frutos secos encima, a saber qué carajos eran frutos secos. Y dele ayúdame a batir esto, sopla esto, pruébalo a ver a que sabe, y no se qué cosas más, así que luego de un rato dejé de prestarle atención

—Gilbert ¿quieres sacar a tu pollo del té? —Me volteé, saliendo del limbo en el que estaba fantaseando con el señorito, para darme cuenta de que mi Gilbird se había bajado de mi cabeza y se había tirado de clavado en lo que era… ¿té verde y azúcar?

—No te tires ahí Gilbird ¿quieres que te coman? —Traté de sacarlo de la comida, pero metió un salto y acabé con la cara estrellada en la mezcla de té y azúcar, embarrándome, y como de paso me ardían los ojos me puse a dar manotazos y tumbé todo lo demás, mientras Kiku solo suspiraba. Y así acabamos los aperitivos, con el japonés cocinando en paz y yo con mi awesomisidad(?) en un rincón y Gilbird picoteándome la cara.

* * *

Aperitivos en el equipo de las hamburguesas super poderosas

Primera persona: Feliciano/Italia del Norte

Estaba un poquito deprimido por como habían acabado las cosas o mejor dicho los equipos… estaba feliz de estar en el mismo equipo de mi Fratello, pero me entristecía terriblemente estar lejos de Ludwig… ¿se suponía que éramos enemigos? ¿Qué él podía perder por mi culpa? Había entrado al concurso solo por él, y quería llegar hasta el final a su lado, no peleando en su contra. Además ¿Quién iba a cuidar de mi? Me dejé deprimir un rato, hasta que entré a la cocina que nos había tocado como grupo para cocinar con Liech. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para hacer un plato de comida italiana así que estaba muy feliz, porque al menos podría dar rienda suelta a mi creatividad en la cocina

— ¡Estoy emocionado vee! ¡Me encanta cocinar vee! Hagamos algo que sea fácil para que no te compliques ¿sí?

—A mí me gusta cocinar… Yo hago la comida para mi oniisama todos los días…

— ¿En serio vee? —Lily era una monada, pero me distraía con facilidad, así que empecé a buscar todos los ingredientes para un platillo sencillo sabiendo que probablemente mi Fratello vendría a inspeccionarlo y si lo arruinaba se enojaría conmigo. Traté de apartar mis problemas y empecé a preparar la masa, y la salsa para una lasaña, revisando cada una de las comidas y mostrando una concentración que no ponía en nada, o al menos casi nada. Las únicas cosas que me producían tanta pasión eran el fútbol y… cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer con Doitsu

—Italia-san… ¿está llorando?

—ie…no lloro vee, de veras que no lo hago vee…—cuando me di cuenta, unas gotas calientes bajaban por mis mejillas, cayendo en la lasaña, la pasta que cortaba en cuadrados y la salsa que removía en una olla, y supe al instante la razón de mis congojas. El pensar en cocinar para Doitsu, cuando los dos estábamos juntos y nos reíamos cuando hacía desastre, o cuando los fines de semana jugábamos fútbol o cuando… cuando éramos uno en la cama, mientras yo jadeaba, gimiendo por el placer, cuando me esforzaba por hacerle sentir feliz… Vale, estaba muy cerca de mí pero ahora que estábamos en equipos diferentes y se suponía que debía estar en su contra y tratarlo como enemigo, me deprimía terriblemente. Era como aquellos sujetos Romeo y Julieta, que estaban enamorados pero no podían estar juntos

—Si quieres puedo meterlo en el horno Feliciano, así podrás…descansar… no quiero que estés tan triste

—S-si…mételo al horno por favor—le sonreí con calidez, tratando de animarme un poco, por su lindo gesto conmigo. La idea del aperitivo eran unas mini lasañas a modo comida adorable, además de que lo había decorado para que pareciera una carita feliz. Como no quería estar deprimido por lo que ocurrió con doitsu, fui a la nevera a buscar algo de gelato, y luego me distraje pensando en que haría con el premio si ganaba, y como iba a comerme a besos a Ludwig apenas acabara el desafío ganara quien ganara. Y así me metí en un pequeño mundo de fantasías, tanto que no sentí cuando la lasaña empezó a quemarse, que Lily estaba gritando, que salía humo del horno y que mi Fratello me estaba dando de bofetadas, mucho menos que la lasaña había quedado… definitivamente quemada, y que probablemente había sido mi culpa. Rayos, tengo que dejar de fantasear

* * *

Entrada en el equipo Ore-sama es muy muy sexy

Primera persona: Yao/China

Esto era muy, muy incomodo. Imagina la situación más incomoda de tu vida, algo terriblemente embarazoso, y multiplícalo por cien. Solo entonces estarás remotamente cerca de saber lo incomodo que yo estaba. No solamente tenía un punzante dolor en el costado por la puñalada que me había dado Arthur con aquel dichoso abrecartas, sino que además estaba cocinando junto a Belarús la hermana menor e increíblemente posesiva de Iván que me estaba mirando fijamente como si hubiera visto en mis ropas un diminuto cabello de de su hermano o cualquier otra diminuta prueba de la relación que mantenía con el ruso que fuera lo suficientemente buena como para desquitar su ira en mi lo que me tenía muy nervioso

—Y… hay que cuidar de que el brócoli y las arvejas estén al dente o no servirá la sopa aru

— ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Ivan?

—Luego los fideos deben quedar al dente aru, y los hongos negros en rodajas finas aru—Seguí preparando el caldo de mi sopa cantonesa, y enseñándole a preparar los ingredientes con la esperanza de que si no le contestaba cambiaría de tema

—Iván… el habla de ti, y cuando te mira algo en sus ojos es diferente, es como…si estuviera enamorado de ti…

—Lo importante es la pimienta y el jengibre aru…

De pronto la chica clavo un enorme cuchillo que sacó de sus ropas justo enfrente mío, y me di cuenta de que sería imposible seguir ignorándola. Solo puse la sopa en la cocina para que se mantuviera calientita, y le di los últimos toques antes de darle la cara

—Yo… quiero a Iván, y sé que él me quiere a mí también. También sé que tu lo amas, pero no dejare que nadie se interponga entre nosotros porque yo lo amo, y daría cualquier cosa por lo que tenemos ¿entiendes?

Muchas emociones pasaron por su mirada: sorpresa, enojo, cierta renuente admiración porque me había atrevido a desafiarle. Me puse en guardia para defenderme si me atacaba aunque no quería golpear a una mujer, pero ella simplemente pasó una mano por sus cabellos y sirvió la sopa en un plato hondo ayudando con la presentación.

—Espero que sepas… que no me rendiré tan fácilmente…Mi hermano es mío y solo mío, y si te metes entre nosotros te mataré

Cuando dijo eso, se fue dejándome de una pieza con la sopa recién hecha. ¿Acababa de amenazarme de muerte? Cada vez tenía más preocupaciones en mi cabeza, pero era una persona determinada, y si algo me daba fortaleza era lo que sentía por el ruso, y sabía que no dejaría que nadie se metiera entre nosotros, y que daría la vida por permanecer a su lado… Ni Belarús ni nadie me apartarían de él jamás.

* * *

Entrada en el equipo de las hamburguesas super poderosas

Primera persona: Romano/Italia del Sur

Primero mi equipo tenía aquel nombre ridículo que se le había ocurrido al americano lo que casi hizo que acabara ahorcándolo y luego me habían puesto a cocinar con el austríaco al que no soportaba ver ni en pintura por lo presumido e insufrible que era y porque me recordaba que cuando era más pequeño él igual que todo el mundo había preferido a mi Fratello por encima de mí. Y ahora para rematar venía a decirme que su cocina era mejor que la mía

—Admite de una buena vez que tienes problemas conmigo y ya maldición.

—No tengo ningún problema contigo solo creo que ya que Feliciano cocinará los aperitivos sería bueno algo de comida que no fuera solo italiana

Solo pude mirarlo con mala cara, y hacer berrinche maldiciendo cada cosa que estaba en la cocina y cada persona también hasta que me tuve que rendir porque solo se quedaba ahí mirándome como idiota. Si me hubieran puesto a cocinar con Antonio había sido más fácil que me dejara salirme con la mía, porque el siempre acababa dejándome ganar, pero él estaba por allá cocinando el postre con el hermanito de América que siempre olvidaba su nombre y se veía muy ocupado como para prestarme atención demonios.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Es conejo en salsa blanca bañado en laurel, romero y filetes de tocineta con un poco de champagne

—sí, sí como sea— dije con los brazos cruzados porque por más que me costara admitirlo estaba bueno, y tenía un olor agradable. Le di la botella de champagne para que bañara el dichoso conejo cuando sentí un olor… ¿a quemado? Y cuando lo seguí me encontré con Liechtenstein dando vueltas como loca y gritando mientras la lasaña se quemaba en el horno y mi Fratello tenía cara de idiota mirando un punto en el infinito. Apagué el horno, saqué como pude la lasaña medio carbonizada del horno, le raspé las partes quemadas para tratar de arreglarla y me puse a darle a mi imbécil Fratello de bofetadas y sacudirlo sin que diera muestras de reaccionar de modo que cuando volví con Roderich ya había acabado la comida y yo no tenía nada más que hacer. Estaba cabreado así que sin motivo alguno pateé a Antonio para que terminara con el maldito postre de una vez por todas

* * *

Plato fuerte del equipo Ore-sama es muy, muy sexy

Primera persona: Francis/Francia

Me habían puesto a cocinar el plato fuerte con el alemán y era obvio el porqué, considerando que el plato fuerte es el más importante de la mayoría de las comidas, el que deja una fuerte impresión en los comensales y por lo tanto debe ser el más impresionante de toda la comida, así que me puse a hacer berrinche y fastidiar a Alemania para que me dejara hacer algo de mi cocina, que sería bueno, que ya no fastidiaría mas a Feliciano, que iba a dejar de insultarlo en twitter y lo que fuera tan solo para que me dejara cocinar a mi

—Si tanto lo quieres hazlo tu mein got* no hace falta que insistas tanto…

— ¡Merci beaucoup!* muchas gracias, ya verás acabaremos ganando gracias a mis maravillosos dedos mágicos

— ¡No digas ese tipo de cosas cuando hablas de comida!

Me reí escapando a tiempo para evitar que me diera un golpe en la cabeza y empecé a buscar los ingredientes para preparar un Quenelle de pescado blanco con salsa de queso fundido, una de mis especialidades que encantaba en especial a las señoritas, lo que me daría una ayuda porque la presentadora era una chica, y siempre me quedaba maravillarla con mis encantos culinarios. Preparé el pescado, triturándolo con nuez moscada, claras de huevo, crema de leche, sal y algo de pimienta mientras Ludwig se encargaba de preparar la salsa de queso fundido

— ¿tienes problemas por allí?

— Es solo una salsa, no es la gran cosa después de todo

— ¡Claro que es la gran cosa! ¡Toda la comida francesa es la gran cosa!

—Eh… claro…

Me ponía de los nervios cocinar con alguien que no comprendiera mi visión artística y que además parecía que siempre tenía la misma expresión y no se emocionaba por absolutamente nada, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo… era imposible no darse cuenta de cómo su expresión cambiaba cada vez que estaba con Feliciano, o como se volvía un poco más dulce por así decirlo con que el pequeño le sonriera o lo abrazara. Los italianos debían ser tremendos en la cama.

—Ya acabé con la salsa.

—Solo queda bañar el pescado en la salsa y meterlo al horno…

Arreglé todo para que estuviera listo, mientras pensaba en que demonios tendría Feliciano aparte de ser una monada, cuando ví en una esquina a Gilbert, con cara deprimida y su pollo picándole la cara diciendo algo de que no sabía cocinar. Hoy sería un día muy, muy raro.

* * *

Plato fuerte del equipo de las hamburguesas super poderosas

Primera persona: América

Era mi responsabilidad como el héroe que soy hacer el plato fuerte, el plato principal lo que haría que nuestro equipo ganara, en resumidas cuentas yo y solo yo era el responsable de la victoria de nuestro equipo. Eso y ucrania que había venido a cocinar conmigo, aunque no había costado mucho convencerla de que me dejara cocinar algo de mi país, por medio de mi mejor arma: la insistencia y decir por favor como un millón de veces

—América-san… por favor…. No haga hamburguesas

— ¿qué dijiste? —Entendí algo de hamburguesas pero me confundió el "boing" de sus pechos— ¿quieres que cocine hamburguesas?

— ¡Quiero que no cocines hamburguesas!

—Vale, vale, solo tenías que decirlo a ver… Pollo frito con salsa picante entonces

—N-no creo que eso sea apropiado América-sama

— ¿Qué dices Ucrania? —Le pregunté cuando ya había cortado el pollo en pedazos y preparaba el huevo con sal y pimienta aparte

—Quizás… deberíamos preparar algo más complicado—dijo en medio de otro "boing"

—No te escucho Ucrania-saan— pasé el pollo por el huevo con sal y pimienta, la harina y el pan rallado mientras tarareaba en voz baja, recordando cuando había preparado este pollo para un picnic en el que había llevado a Arthur de sorpresa, con los ojos vendados a un rincón del parque que me gustaba mucho, y le había tratado como todo un rey, como al dueño de mi corazón, preparándole comida y dedicándome a hacerle sentir bien de cada forma que conocía…

— ¡América-sama escúcheme por favor! ¡creo que deberíamos preparar algo mas complejo o acabaremos perdiendo!

— ¿are? —Me volteé para ver que me estaba diciendo cuando ya el pollo estaba listo y servido— ¿decías algo?

—No importa…

* * *

Postre del equipo Ore-sama es muy, muy sexy

Primera persona: Ivan/Rusia

Cuando me dijeron que debía cocinar con Arthur, no fue muy difícil imaginar quien acabaría imponiendo la cocina de su país, porque Inglaterra nunca había sido famoso por cocinar bien, y porque yo podía ser bastante… "persuasivo" cuando la situación lo requería, y siendo el primer desafío quería que todo fuera tan perfecto como podía marchar. Además, debía preparar el terreno para que entendiera lo que se le venía si creía que podía lastimar a Yao, y salir tan tranquilo sin que yo hiciera nada al respecto. Pues si lo creía estaba muy equivocado

—Como es obvio, prepararemos un postre ruso, se llama pryaniki y necesito…

— ¿y porque es tan obvio? ¿Qué no puedo cocinar yo?

—Se me hace obvio porque yo quiero cocinar y no te conviene ponerte en mi contra ¿da?

Me miró como si comprendiera de que iba la cosa pero no añadió una sola palabra, con lo que di por sentado que le había ganado, así que le fui diciendo las cosas que debía traerme para preparar el pryaniki

—trae de la despensa de allá azúcar, miel, almendras, potasa, cardamomo, clavos aromáticos, dulce confitado y chocolate

El inglés me contestó algo de mala gana, pero no entendí lo que dijo porque estaba más ocupado en ver a mi hermana menor poniendo un cuchillo enfrente de Yao, y estuve alerta pero al parecer lo que sea que había ocurrido entre esos dos acabó por la paz… o al menos aparentemente

—Ya te he traído lo que me has pedido ¿vas a cocinar o qué? —me preguntó el tsundere malhumorado sacándome de mis pensamientos

—No sabía que tenías prisa da—Le sonreí igual que siempre, manteniendo una máscara de inocencia y perfecta felicidad mientras me ponía manos a la obra. Era una receta imposible de olvidar, porque la había hecho muchas veces para mis hermanas cuando era más pequeño así que en poco tiempo la tuve lista y las metí en el horno, tarareando en voz baja antes de volver a hablar con un tono un poco más serio—¿sabes una cosa da? Dicen que cuando quieres lastimar a alguien, no debes lastimarlo da. La mejor forma de lastimar a alguien sin hacerle daño es quitarle a la persona que más quiera da

Aunque el inglés no tenía idea de la relación de Yao y yo hasta el momento, me miró a mi, y el vistazo largo que le había dado cuando tuvo una pequeña discusión con mi oneechan. Me gustaría decir que se dio cuenta de la forma en que miraba al chino, de cómo había apretado mis puños un poco más por la preocupación, y que se dio cuenta de que había lastimado a alguien preciado para mí. Me gustaría decirlo, pero son solo suposiciones, y no hay forma de saber si estaba pensando eso o no, aunque me gustaría creerlo. Así que simplemente le di la espalda y continué vigilando el horno, mientras un silencio cortante se instalaba entre nosotros.

* * *

Postre del equipo de las hamburguesas super poderosas

Primera persona: España

A mí me había tocado el postre y yo amaba los postres. Lo que no entendía era quien era el niño de gafas con el que me habían puesto, porque por más que lo miraba, una y otra vez no atinaba quien era, como se llamaba ni nada así que le pregunté

—Soy Canadá…—Dijo el pequeño con cara de tristeza y me dio un poco de pena no recordar su nombre

— ¡Te enseñaré a preparar una rosca de reyes Canadá! Es de lo más divertido y si te sale el premio eres el rey de la casa ¿no sabías? Eso hago yo en reyes y es divertido, y la rosca sabe bien y…

Y así seguí hablando durante horas, mientras el pequeño asentía, mientras sus gafas bajaban por el puente de su nariz, resbalándose de forma adorable. Me pusé de espaldas a el y tomé sus manos con cuidado para enseñarle a batir la masa, cuando sentí que el otro estaba rojo como tomate y temblaba un poco como si le diera vergüenza

— ¿Hago algo malo?

—no… es solo que…me da…pena…

—No sientas pena, yo te estoy enseñando esá bien

Mientras le mostraba paso a paso como cocinar, batir y colocar la rosca en el horno con premio y todo, se iba sonrojando más y se movía de forma… extrañamente adorable, casi como Feliciano cuando estaba con Ludwig, mirándome a cada rato y sonriendo y tuve el terrible presentimiento de que mi Romanito querría matarme por esto incluso si en realidad no había hecho nada, pero no pude decirle nada a Canadá porque llegó la hora de que todos entregaran los platillos en la mesa de los jueces, y hablando de Romano, había salido de la anda y me dio una patada que me dejó un rato en el suelo.

* * *

Tercera persona

Luego de que cada uno de los equipos hubo terminado sus respectivos platillos, la presentadora desquiciada naoru y el invitado especial esperaban probar el banquete para decidir quién ganaría.

— ¡Y ahora la decisión de la verdad! ¡El momento en que los dos equipos nos traerán los platillos hechos con su esfuerzo y su sangre!

—Sangre es algo exagerado ¿no—dijo con tono nervioso el chef peliblanco.

— ¡Claro que no! A ver empecemos con los aperitivos—Prusia y Japón traían los aperitivos de el equipo Ore-sama es muy, muy sexy y Feliciano y Liechtenstein los del equipo de las hamburguesas súper poderosas

—Nosotros traemos una gelatina de té verde, aderezado con leche condensada y decorado con una serie de frutos secos japoneses—Dijo Kiku mostrando su platillo bellamente hecho mientras Gilbert estaba allí de adorno

—Nosotros tenemos…unas mini lasañas vee—Dijo Feliciano rogando mentalmente que nos e dieran cuenta de que la lasaña parecía gótica de lo negra que estaba

La presentadora probo primero la gelatina verde, y luego la pequeña lasaña de Feliciano, mientras discutía con el chef antes de dar el veredicto

—Después de probar los restos carbonizados de lasaña, y el delicioso aperitivo de Japón, el ganador es el equipo ore-sama es muy, muy sexy

Luego de eso, toco el turno de la entrada, veredicto que daría el chef Kasumi, por lo que él fue el que probó los platillos mientras la presentadora hacía berrinche(?)

—El equipo ore-sama es muy, muy sexy—Yao titubeó frustrado consigo mismo por decir un nombre tan ridiculo—Presenta como entrada una deliciosa sopa cantonesa, aderezado con hongos negros y arvejas

—El equipo de… las hamburguesas super poderosas—terminó Roderich con un tic en el ojo—Conejo en salsa blanca, cocinado en laurel y tomillo, sobre una cama de filetes de tocineta u bañado en champagne

Los dos equipos esperaban con ansía el veredicto del chef porque si ganaba de buevo el equipo de Gilbert, las hamburguesas estarían en problemas

—La sopa tiene muy buen sabor, pero le hace falta sabor y está algo sosa, mientras que el conejo tiene un delicioso sabor, y un excelente equilibrio entre los sabores suaves y los fuertes, todo ello realzado por el champagne. Mi veredicto es que gana el equipo de las hamburguesas súper poderosas

Los ánimos subían, mientras la competencia se había empatado, cuando llegó el turno del plato fuerte, que nuevamente sería juzgado por el chef experto

—El equipo de ore-samaaa trae unas Quenelles de pescado blanco bañado en crema de leche, nuez moscada, sal y pimienta, con salsa de queso fundido—Dijo Francis orgulloso de su comida mientras Ludwig estaba a su lado, admitiendo que por muy escandaloso que fuera el francés le había quedado delicioso

—El maravilloso equipo de las hamburguesas súper poderosas trae un pollo frito con las especias secretas del coronel*—Alfred se reía ruidosamente mientras Ucrania cargaba cara de que se iba a morir

—Me encanta la forma en que los ingredientes del pescado le dan un sabor fuerte que contrasta con el sabor más suave de la salsa. Lo otro es… pollo frito. El ganador es el equipo ore-sama es muy, muy sexy

Después de esa derrota moral para el equipo, llegó el turno del postre que decidiría quien ganaría y quien perdería, lo que podía ser una oportunidad de empate para el equipo de las hamburguesas

—Nosotros traemos pryaniki, unos pasteles dulces rellenos, y aderezados con miel, cardamomo, y almendras da—Dijo Iván con su sonrisa habitual, que ocultaba el hecho de que prácticamente acababa de amenazar de muerte a Alfred

—Nosotros traemos una rosca de reyes especial, con un pequeño premio en su interior que decide quién es el rey de la casa—Dijo Antonio con brillitos saliéndole de la cara

—La rosca tiene un excelente sabor, y está bastante suave, pero a mi juicio se ha puesto más esfuerzo en los pryaniki así que el equipo ganador del desafío y de un premio sorpresa de un banquete lujoso es: ¡El equipo ore-sama es muy, muy sexy!

—El equipo perdedor deberá eliminar a uno de sus integrantes y además deberán morirse de hambre porque no recibirán comida—Dijo Naoru mientras llegaba un enorme banquete con las comidas más lujosas preparadas por los mejores chefs, mientras el equipo de las hamburguesas súper poderosas debía irse de forma humillante a la ceremonia de eliminación.

Una hora más tarde, La presentadora sostenía en sus manos una cajita con papeles donde cada uno había escrito quien deseaba que fuera eliminado. Liechtenstein estaba asustada, porque la lasaña se había quemado cuando era su responsabilidad vigilarla, y Alfred sabía que era su culpa haber hecho pollo frito cuando Francis había salido con algo tan condenadamente elaborado

—He leído los votos, y después de contarlos… el primer eliminado de Total Drama Hetalia es… Liechtenstein. Por favor empaca tus cosas y vete.

Nadie le dio la cara, nadie le dijo nada, más que abrazarla y decirle que lo sentían. Aunque Lily estaba destrozada, salió de la casa, sin escándalo, despidiéndose afectuosamente de Roderich, agradeciéndole por cuidar de ella todo ese tiempo por ser un buen amigo, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma… triste porque no había podido cumplir su mayor deseo, y este era hacer feliz a su oniisama…

* * *

*See me he emocionado con la nueva temporada de top chef e e

*Mein got: dios mio pero en alemán

*Merci beaucoup: muchas gracias en francés

*o sea hizo el pollo de KFC(?)

Disculpen por no contestar reviews esta vez me mata el dolor de cabeza e e

Dejen reviews o se me muere el fic!


End file.
